Love & Tee ball
by wilsonfan
Summary: AU Wilson. Will is a single father to 5 year old Ari, and Sonny is her tee ball coach.
1. Chapter 1

Will was running late, the computers at his office crashed and the new column he was working on was lost. This resulted in him having to rewrite everything. Will Horton was a 24 year old, sports column writer for the Salem Harold. He had graduated from Salem University, where he majored in journalism, and wrote for the college paper. His love and knowledge of sports quickly led him to create his own sports website for the university, and landed him all the stories that had to do with anything sports related. His talent was endless and earned him many job offers from major newspapers, and internships with some of the top sports broadcasting networks around the country. Instead of living the lavish lifestyle these opportunities would provide for him, he chose to stay in his hometown and work at the local paper. The one and only reason was the most important thing in his life. His five year old daughter Arianna. Salem provided him a place to make a stable home for her, and offered the comfortable of his huge family around to help when needed. Being a father at such a young age wasn't easy, being a single father at his age was exhausting, that's why he chose to stay and have the solid support of his family. Arianna's mother, Gabi, had turned her back on them shortly after Ari had turned one, she ran away to live the young adult life with an ex convict who also happened to be Will's cousin Nick. At first Will was happy that Gabi had found someone, she had been completely devastated when she told Will about her pregnancy and he blurted back that he was gay. Sure it wasn't they best way to come out to your girlfriend of 2 years, but that's how it happened. So he was happy for her, even if his cousin had just gotten out of jail, he spent time in prison paid for his crimes. At least that is what Will thought at first, until Nick started getting demanding, and Gabi became distant. He remembers clearly the day he got home from school, to find them both passed out in the living room, beer bottles, and white powered littering the coffee table, Ari, who was only 8 months at the time sitting in her playpen screaming her little head off. He had grabbed his daughter packed her a bag and left, spending a few weeks living with his grandmother Marlena, until he could get his own place. 2 months later Gabi swore she was clean, she had gotten a job and stopped talking to Nick. As much as what happened, she was Ari mother and Will didn't want his daughter to grow up without her. He had agreed to let her back in Ari's life, on one condition Ari lived with him and Gabi stayed away from Nick. Things were going great, Gabi was back to being the devoted mother she was when Ari was first born. However this didn't last long, the day of Ari's first birthday, Gabi showed up at fire hall where the party was taking place, stoned with Nick in tow. She was escorted out by her brother Rafe, and that was the last time Will had seen her. He received court papers 2 weeks later, Gabi had signed away all rights. Will was devastated but knew he needed to be there for his daughter, he was all she had now. So he worked hard in school, and took the job offer, with the exception that he didn't travel or have to work late hours. With his talent the local paper was more then willing to accommodate his request. Everything was going well until today. His mother usually picked Ari up from school and brought her back to the Dimera Mansion until Will was done with work. Will had signed up Ari for tee ball and today was her first practice, the field was right outside her elementary school, where she attended kindergarten. All the players on the team were in also kindergarten students so the coach would pick them up and start practice, and then by the time it was over Will would be able done with work and be able to pick her up. However because of the computer system at work, this was not the case and now Will was running 10 minutes late. He forgot the paperwork at home that had the coaches information so he had no way of contacting him, and the school office was already closed.

* * *

Sonny Kirakis was a 27 year old successful business owner, he had a few coffee shops named Common Grounds spread throughout Illinois and was just starting to get into the club business with his recent opening of TBD located in Salem. He was a busy man but still loved sports and kids, so he decided to give himself a hobby that combined the two, coaching tee ball. Sure he wanted something a little more challenging and would have loved to coach older kids, where the games were more competitive, but everyone had to start somewhere, right. His first day of coaching had been spent having the kids tossing baseballs back and forth, he figured teaching them to throw and catch would be the hardest part so better to start that early. After only a 10 minutes he knew what kids would be in the outfield, the ones who were more busy picking flowers then actually throwing a ball. Outfield in tee ball wasn't that hard, the kids were young and most of them wouldn't be able to hit the ball that far way. One of the kids was amazing though, a little petite girl with long dark curls caught almost every ball, and had a great arm. It was hard for him to believe this girl, Arianna, was only 5.

"Arianna" Sonny called over to her. The girl ran over to Sonny staring up at him with her big blue eyes. "Your really good, how about I show you how to swing?"

They spent the rest of practice resetting the tee, Ari wasn't as talented at hitting the ball as she was throwing or catching but she seemed determined and he knew with a little practice she could be amazing. Once Sonny noticed parents showing up to the field he decided it was time for practice to end, the parents came over to meet him and gather their children. He got pulled into a few conversations and before he knew it most of the kids were gone. When he looked back over to the field he noticed Arianna sitting in the grass staring at the parking lot, a worried look on her face.

"Arianna, is your mommy or daddy coming to get you?" Sonny asked walking over to her, a little worried.

"I don't have a mommy." Ari said looking up at him. "My daddy promised he would be here, we pinky sweared and all and my daddy never breaks a promise" She informed tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"It's ok sweetie. He is just a little late. It's fine we can sit here and wait together." Sonny said sitting down next to her

After a few seconds of silence and a few tears rolled down Arianna's face Sonny decided he needed to distract her. He didn't know how though, he liked kids but didn't know how to dealing with upset crying children. "So Arianna.." Sonny began

"Ari." Ari interrupted

"I'm sorry?" Sonny asked confused

"My name is Ari, it is only Arianna when I'm in trouble"

"Oh, sorry, Ari. Umm..." Sonny was rubbing the back of his neck trying to think of a conversation to have with a 5 year old.

"Do you have any kids?" Ari asked

"No, not yet"

"Oh, how about a wife."

"No"

"A husband?"

Sonny didn't answer her he just started at this little girl who was looking up at him. The tears were gone and Ari had a serious look on her face.

"Daddy said its ok for boys to have a husband and some girls to have a wife. Love is love."

"Yes, that's true your daddy is really smart."

"Yea he is, he is the smartest daddy in the whole world." Ari said a smile blooming on her face. "So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have a husband?"

"No, I don't"

"Oh, daddy doesn't either, but one day I hope he does. He doesn't want a wife." Ari said and then jumping up and started running over to the most beautiful man Sonny had ever seen in his life. "Daddy" she called out and jumped into his arms.

"Hey, baby girl. I'm so so sorry I'm late." Will said squeezing his daughter tight and pressing loud smacking sounded kisses all over her face

Ari laughed and squirmed in Wills arms. "It's ok coach Sonny stayed with me while we waited for you." As Will put her down, he then looked up and the first thing he noticed was this gorgeous man, and his big brown eyes staring directly at him

"Hi, I'm Sonny Kiriakis" Sonny introduced himself extending his hand to Will.

"Hi, Will Horton" Will answered back taking Sonny's hand in his. After holding his hand for longer then appropriate he let go. "I'm sorry I'm late, the computers crashed at work, and I had rewrite everything. It was a disaster, I promise this will never happen again." Will said babbling, he had a habit of talking too much when he was nervous. And now he was most definitely nervous he was talking to this amazing looking man, and the first impression he gives is that he cant even pick his own child up on time.

"It's fine really. Wait Will Horton, as in the Will Horton, chief sports write for the Salem Harold?"

"Guilty" Will answered smiling

"Wow, your writing his amazing, I always follow your picks for the championships too. You really know your sports."

"Thanks" Will said ducking his head towards the ground, hoping Sonny wouldn't notice the deep red blush forming on his cheeks. _Damn his fair skin_ he thought.

"Daddy! I want to go home! You promised me ice cream" Ari called out.

"Sorry, if I don't get her her ice cream its not going to be pretty." Will huffed out finally getting enough control to be able to look up, at his daughter's coach. His daughter coach, he told himself again. He needed to stop, he was acting like a kindergartner with a crush. No wait Ari, didn't even act this bad. He needed to pull it together this man probably wasn't even gay.

"Yea sure, its fine" Sonny lied, he didn't want this man to leave yet. He was the most stunning man he ever laid eyes on, and if what Ari had said was true then he was gay too.

"I guess Ill be seeing you around." Will called over his shoulder already walking over to where Ari was waiting, hands on her hips and foot impatiently hitting the ground.

"I sure hope so." Sonny called back

Will just stared at him for a few minutes, stunned. He couldn't believe it was this man flirting with him?

"I've been waiting for a bazillion years. Come on already." And all too soon Ari was grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the car.

He would definitely not be late picking her up again, in fact maybe he would show up early from now on.

* * *

-So this idea just hit me and not sure if its any good. If you want more let me know, I have some idea's but will take some time to get written so updates wouldn't be on a set schedule. Also if anyone has ideas of something they want in this story I'm up for suggestions just PM me so it doesn't spoil it for anyone else. If you don't want more then it will just be this one shot. Thanks for reading :) P.S. I love reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

So it looks like were continuing...

* * *

"What did you do at school today, sweetheart?" Will asked Ari as they drove home from tee ball practice.

"I drew a picture of me and you and Miss Jensen said I was a natural... Um I forget  
the word. A art person" Ari said from the back of the car staring out the window.

"Artist?" He asked as he navigated the roads toward their house.

"Yes that's it!" Ari yelled "Daddy can I have extra sprinkles in my ice cream?"

"Sure sweetheart but after we eat dinner"

"Ice cream can be our dinner"

"I think we talked about this before, ice cream is not dinner"

"But daddy..."

"Arianna, no. You haven't eaten since lunch you need a proper dinner and then you can  
have ice cream"

"Yes I did! We had apple slices with peanut butter for snack time. Peter couldn't have  
any peanut butter though because he has an algery."

"An allergy. But still you need a real meal." Will said as he pulled into their drive  
way and got out to unbuckle Ari from her car seat.

Once they got inside the house he set Ari at the kitchen table to do her homework  
while he set to making spaghetti. It was quick and easy and thankfully Ari's favorite.  
Even as an adult he still sucked at cooking but refused to let his daughter live off  
fast food and microwave dinners. He occasionally helped Ari with her homework while he  
finished up dinner. As they sat down to eat, Ari began to tell him more about her day,  
eventually getting to tee ball practice and talking about Sonny.

"He said I was good at throwing the ball" Ari said excitedly her face lighting up and  
food flying out of her mouth.

"Finish chewing before you talk. But I'm really proud of you baby. I'm glad you had  
fun." Will said cleaning up the little mess she made.

"Yea it was really fun. After that coach Sonny teached me how to hit the ball. I'm not  
good at that." Ari huffed out turning her face down and getting upset.

He loved his daughter's determination to be good at everything but hated that she  
would get upset if she didn't excel.

"That's ok. It was your first day"

"Yea but I didn't hit a ball. Not even one."

"That's what practice is for. I bet after a few more practices you will be able to do  
it"

"You think so?" Ari asked finally looking up and her smile coming back to her face.

"I know so, and Sonny seems really nice. I bet he will help teach you."

"Yea he is really nice. He waited with me, because you were late. I was upset daddy  
and he made me feel better."

"I'm sorry you were upset. If I'm every running late and can't pick you up, I will  
make sure someone else will be there."

"Maybe Grammy Sami"

"Maybe, but I promise someone will always be there for you."

"Ok." Ari pushed her mostly empty plate away from her. "I'm full now"

"Oh I guess your too full for ice cream then?" Will joked with her

"No one is ever too full for ice cream. Jeez daddy"

"OK, ok" He said getting up from the table and clearing their plates. He rinsed them  
off and placed them in the dishwasher. He got out the carton of chocolate ice cream  
and two bowls.

"Don't forget the sprinkles" She yelled over to him.

"I wouldn't dream of it" He called back turning around to grab the sprinkles out of  
the cupboard.

"Extra sprinkles" She called back

They took their ice cream and settled in on the couch to watch a movie before Ari's  
bath time. After the ice cream they snuggled up together under a blanket and continued  
to watch Princess and the Frog. Well at least Ari did, Will could not understand how  
she could watch this movie again. They seen it so many times he knew every word, so  
while she watched the movie, he indulged in his weakness, Candy Crush. When Tiana and  
Prince Naveen's wedding started playing, Ari spoke up.

"Coach Sonny doesn't have a wife."

Will shocked by this announcement looked up from his phone. He didn't even care that  
he was about to beat the timed level he spent days on.

"How do you know that?" He asked

"I asked him, he doesn't have a husband neither."

"Wha..what?" He stuttered out.

"I told him, that you said it was ok for boys to have husbands. He said you were  
really smart."

So Gorgeous Sonny is single, thinks I'm smart for teaching my daughter about marriage  
equality, and he might have flirted with me. Could this really be happening? Was Sonny  
gay? Will must have been sitting there day dreaming about Sonny for quite some time  
because all of a sudden he was hit with a pillow.

"Hey" He yelled at Ari.

"Daddy the movie is over. Why are you sitting there like that? Oh no do you have to  
poop?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?" He asked laughing

"Because you were making the poop face." Ari said, imitating what Will could only  
guess was the poop face.

"No, I do not have to poop, I was just thinking about grown up stuff."

"Well you looked like you had to poop, don't make that face in front of people,  
daddy."

"Ok missy it's bath time, head upstairs and get ready. I'll be right up."

"Can I bring my Barbie with me?" Ari asked jumping up from her seat on the couch. Will  
was blessed that his daughter actually liked bath times, his mother had told him  
horrible stories about his bath nightmares when he was a child.

"Sure princess." He answered as he got up and started cleaning up the living room,  
turning the TV off and locking the door before heading upstairs to help Ari with her  
bath.

* * *

After bath time was over Will got Ari in bed and read her a story, well three  
actually. He had a hard time saying no to his daughter. He was dreading her becoming a  
teenager. After she finally fell asleep, he headed to his room and called his cousin.  
He hadn't spoken to Abby in while and enjoyed talking to someone his own age every  
once in a while.

"Hey cuz! Why is this the first time you are calling me in a week" Abby answered the  
phone.

"Well, hello to you too." He said back. "Sorry, I haven't called in a while, I'm just  
always running around doing something"

"You need to get out more."

"Not really an option when your a single father."

"I mean it Will. We need to plan something soon. When was the last time you had fun?"

"I went to Victor and Maggie's anniversary party 2 weeks ago. That was fun."

"Not the kind of fun I'm talking about. When was the last time you had adult fun, you  
know got laid?"

"Abby! I am not talking about this with you."

"Seriously Will. I bet it hasn't been since you dumped your loser ex, which was what,  
almost a year ago. Your young, good looking and single, you have to get out there,  
have a good time, maybe meet a nice guy."

_A nice guy, like Sonny,_ Will thought.

"Not going to happen. I'm going to be single until Ari is grown"

"Will!"

"Abby, not many men want to date single fathers"

"Not many single fathers are as good looking as you. Ugh, your depressing me Will. I'm  
going to hang up now, but we are going out soon and I am going to help you find a  
man!"

Before Will could object Abby had already hung up. That night he fell asleep dreaming  
about the life he could have. A life with a Greek god who has an amazing smile.

* * *

_There were soft fingers, exploring his naked skin, leaving goose bumps as they _  
_traveled down his chest towards the area he wanted them most. He was shivering, huge _  
_deep brown eyes staring into his, piercing his soul. The eyes looked away, a smile _  
_forming on those luscious lips, and then he felt a tongue, teeth scraping at his _  
_throat. Kisses being trailed down his chest, a tongue lapping over his right then left _  
_nipple. His hips bucked up looking for the friction he so desperately wanted, but _  
_couldn't find . A breathless laugh, then a tongue in his navel. So close to the area _  
_he wanted it most, he was so close even without a touch or friction. He could feel it _  
_bubbling up in his stomach, his body aching for the release it needed._

Will woke up with a start 5 minutes before his alarm went off, a gooey mess in his  
boxers. "Dammit" he groaned in frustration. This was the second morning in a row he  
awoke from a wet dream. He hadn't had one since high school and couldn't believe he  
was having them about a man he met for a few seconds, 2 days ago. What was wrong with  
him? He got up and went to the master bathroom located inside his bedroom, took a  
shower and got dressed.

* * *

He headed to Ari's room, he needed to get her up and ready for school. As he entered  
her room he was surprised to find her already awake sitting in her bed.

"Good morning princess" He called as he walked over to her and then frowned when he  
noticed the tears falling down her pale face. "What's wrong baby?"

"Daddy I don't feel good." Ari was able to get out before she vomited all over her  
Cinderella bed spread.

So Will spent the day working from home taking care of a very sick Ari, which meant  
she wouldn't be able to go to tee ball practice so no seeing Sonny, Will would have to  
wait until Tuesday, a while 5 days away, and it was killing him. He called her school  
to inform them of her illness and they said they would tell Sonny. Will hated when his  
daughter was sick he felt so helpless and would give anything to take her pain away.  
He worked while she napped which was most of the day, the rest of the time they curled  
up together on the couch and watched TV, which of course lead to Princess and the Frog  
again. Will didn't mind though as long as his baby was happy that's all that matter.  
That night she cried and begged to sleep in bed with him. He finally agreed, and  
thankfully since his daughter was there he was able to get a night of sleep without an  
erotic dream of Sonny.

The next morning Will woke up and was relieved to see Ari was feeling better but still  
didn't want to risk sending her to school in case she was contagious. His job was fine  
with him working for home another day, as long as he had his article about spring  
training on his editors desk by Monday. Around 3 he received a call from his cousin  
Abby.

"Hey cuz, what are you doing?"

"Just finished working. I kept Ari home from school today because she's been sick"

"Oh the poor baby."

"She's actually doing better, yesterday was the worst of it. She seems ok today, just  
didn't want to risk her spreading it around"

"I'm glad she's feeling better. So then, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Oh I have something really exciting planned. Pizza and the Little Mermaid."

"Wow that does sound exciting. I'm sorry you'll be missing out."

"What does that mean?"

"My mom is expecting Ari to be dropped off around 8 for a sleepover and then you and I  
are going to the new club TBD"

"Abby.." Will began to protest

"You need a night out and I am not taking no for an answer"

"I told you Ari is sick."

"She was. You said she is feeling better and my mom has 2 kids it's not like she's  
never dealt with a sick child before. You need this Will."

"I just don't think a sleepover is a good for her now"

"A sleepover? For me?" Ari yelled running into Wills office.

"Baby, your sick I don't think it's a good idea" He said pulling the phone away from  
his ear.

"But daddy I feel better! Please pretty please"

"Arianna.." Will began

"Daddy I really really want to. I'll clean my room and put all my toys away. Please?"  
She begged

"Fine, you can have a sleepover with aunt Jennifer"

"Oh yay! I'm so excited" Ari yelled running out of the room.

"You promised you would clean your room." Will yelled back to her, and then put the  
phone back to his ear to finish the conversation with Abby."It looks like we're going  
out."

* * *

Will dropped Ari off at Jennifer's house, and then headed over to Abby's apartment,  
which was located only a few blocks from the club so they could all walk over  
together. As soon as he entered, he was handed a shot and a beer from T.

"Drink up bro. It's gonna be a crazy night."

"How did I get myself into this?" Will asked himself as he downed the shot and chased  
it with his Corona.

"Will your here! I haven't seen you in forever" Melanie yelled running over, and  
pulling him into a hug. She was already pretty drunk, Will realized when she began to  
sway back and forth kinda like they were dancing but definitely was not on purpose.

He spent about an hour talking with Chad, and T about sports, while Melanie and Abby  
put on make up and several outfits before they were ready to go. He's already feeling  
pretty buzzed when they finally arrive at the Club, heading straight to the bar to get  
a drink. As he's waiting he turns around placing his elbows on the bar, laughing as  
his friends make fools of themselves on the dance floor. He starts to scan the club  
watching the other couples when he spots him. His heart beats faster and his mouth  
goes dry. There on the dance floor is Sonny. Sonny who isn't alone. Sonny whose hands  
are on someone else's waist. Someone of the female variety. Will's heart sinks, he's  
not gay.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Just an FYI in this Abby is only Will's cousin, she does not know Sonny. You could follow me on tumblr colemare tumblr com. Also thanks for the ideas some of you sent me, I will do my best to get it all added in this story, and if you have any more keep sending them. Review if you liked it, even if you hated it let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday night and Sonny was at work, well not technically he was at his club, but he wasn't working. His friends Luke and Anna were getting married. He and Luke had been friends since eighth grade attending the same boarding school in London. Whether it was to help with a bad breakup or climbing a mountain together, Luke was always there. Luke was even the first person he had come out to, so he wanted to do something for Luke and Anna as a sort of thank you. He decided to invite some friends out for a night of celebrating, and since he owned his own club, what better place to have it. It meant he could save money on a venue and the alcohol. He arrived early to do a little work, and make sure the new bar tender Aaron had everything he needed to deal with the crowd on a Friday night. Just as he was making himself a rum and coke, his friends arrived.

"There he is, my best man!" Luke called walking into the club and over to Sonny.

"Best man, really?" Sonny asked

"Of course. Who else would I ask?" Luke said

"Maybe your brother?"

"You are my brother from another mother!"

"That line died a long time ago. But really man, thanks I'm honored." He said pulling  
Luke into a hug.

"You better watch Anna, they might be cuter together then you and Luke" Sean laughed  
earning him an elbow to the gut from Luke.

"I don't think so, I'm prettier then Sonny" Anna said jokingly flipping her hair over  
her shoulder.

"Ouch. You wound me Anna" Sonny laughed back, going behind the bar to make everyone  
drinks, and informing Aaron that all their drinks would be on the house for the night.

About 20 minutes later he was dragged out onto the dance floor with Anna.

"Sonny you need to loosen up. You can touch me, I'm pretty sure Luke won't mind." Anna  
laughed

"I don't dance." Sonny answered back.

"Ok, let's take a break. You need more alcohol." Anna informed dragging Sonny over to  
the bar, he wasn't the greatest dancer but with some alcohol in his blood stream he  
seemed to think he was.

His friends quickly joined and after a few round of drinks and a couple shots they  
were back out on the dance floor.

"Ok now lets see what you got Kiriakis. I bet you know how to work those hips. Just  
pretend I'm a hot sweaty guy." Anna joked

"No, please, god. Don't ever put that imagine in my head."

"Fine just don't act like I'm your grandmother. Get closer, Luke isn't going to care.

"Yea probably not, seeing as your not my type." Sonny agreed and put his hands on her hips. As they swayed to the music his eyes scanned the room and landed at the bar where the man who haunted his dreams stood staring at him. Will Horton.

* * *

As soon as Will realized Sonny caught him staring he turned back to the bar and waited for his drink. As the bar tender put his drink down Will reached into his back pocket for his wallet, but felt a hand on his arm stopping him.

"Aaron his drinks are on the house too" Sonny said

"Sure thing boss" Aaron the bar tender answered then left to help the other patrons.

"Boss?" Will questioned

"Yea this is my club"

"Oh, so not only do you have the tough job of coaching tee ball but you also manage a  
club."

"Own actually, and as hard as it is to coach 5 year olds, I needed something a little  
less stressful to keep me sane." Sonny joked back.

"I see. Well thanks for the drink it wasn't necessary."

"I wanted to. I missed you and Ari on Thursday."

Will was so confused, Sonny seemed to be flirting again but what about the girl he was just dancing with. "Yea she was sick. Not a fun day. That's why I'm here, don't  
usually get out much but my cousin decided I needed a night out. "

"Aw poor, Ari. I hope she's feeling better"

"Thanks she is. Must have just been a 24 hour bug."

"That's good, and I'm glad your cousin was able to get you to come out."

"Yea, well I uh...I don't want to keep you all night. I bet your girlfriend would like  
you back sometime soon" At Sonny's confused look Will elaborated more. "I seen you  
dancing"

"Oh Anna. No she is just a friend she's actually marrying my best friend Luke." Sonny  
said pointing to Luke and Anna who were dry humping out on the dance floor. "Besides she is far from my type. Wrong equipment."

Will spit out the the sip of his beer he was in the process of taking. "Oh your gay."

"Yea" Sonny laughed handing him napkins.

"That's nice."_ That's nice_, what the hell Horton. Will scolded himself "I mean, I'm  
gay too. So I don't have a problem with that."

"Yea Ari told me." Sonny said smiling.

"She kinda has a habit of announcing that to people. I try to tell her not everyone  
needs to know. It's not liking I'm hiding it but telling cashiers at the grocery store  
is taking it a little too far"

"She doesn't"

"Oh she does. If someone is wearing a wedding ring she has to announce that her daddy doesn't want a wife, one day he'll have a husband."

"One day soon?"

"What?"

"That was his way of asking if your seeing anyone."Luke said coming up behind Will.

"Thanks Luke. I think I can handle it from here." Sonny said looking at Will who  
wasn't answering "So are you single?"

"Um no." Sonny frowned at Wills answer. "I mean no I'm not seeing anyone. I'm single. It's kinda hard dating when your a single father."

"Too busy?"

"No, it's just sort of a deal breaker with most guys."

"Most, but not all" Sonny said looking directly into Will's eyes.

"Will!" T yelled coming up to the bar "Time for shots!"

"I guess I'll let you get back to your friends." Sonny said disappointment in his  
voice.

"No stay, shots for everyone!" T said still yelling even tough he was right next to  
everyone.

Will couldn't remember the number of shots they did but a few hours later, he was way more then buzzed, passed drunk, and pretty close to being trashed. He was at a table with his friends as well as Sonny, Luke, and Anna. The rest of Sonny friends had just left. They were all talking, getting to know each other and having a good time.

"How do you and Sonny know each other?" Abby asked Will.

"Sonny coaches Ari's tee ball team." Will informed

"Who's Ari?" Anna asked

"My daughter" Will replied

"I thought you were gay." Anna said laughing

"I am"

"Oh, so how do you have a kid?" Anna asked

Sonny turned to her and gave her an annoyed look.

Will didn't want to get into the whole Gabi thing in the middle of the bar, but had to say something to ease the tension he could feel. "Oh the normal way. Sex with a women." Everyone just stared at Will for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Well I knew that" Anna said laughing as well. "So, if you had sex with a women are  
you bisexual?"

"Why do you want to know that? Are you planning on running away with him and leaving me?" Luke asked

"Maybe, he is hot" Anna answered back, sticking her tongue out at Luke.

"Sorry, to ruin your plans but no. 100% gay." Will said

"Yea, Will only likes the penis. I took him to a strip club for his birthday once and  
he rejected the free lap dance. He turned down a chance for boobies, I mean big  
boobies in his face." A very drunk T said holding his hands to his face open like he  
was grabbing watermelons.

"They were not that big" Chad laughed

"Still, they were huge and Will just turned them down"

"You weren't complaining when you pretended to be me and took the free lap dance."  
Will said

"Hey what are friends for? I took one for the team, and would gladly do it again."

"I bet you would" Abby said taking a break from laughing to talk and actually try and  
breath.

"Thanks man." Will laughed putting his arm around T.

"Of course, I love bro"

Will couldn't tell if T was joking, or so drunk he actually thought he was taking one  
for the team. He was laughing so hard he almost missed Melanie decide it was time to  
play matchmaker.

"So Sonny, tell me. Why is a nice, successful good looking guy like yourself  
single?"

"I guess, I just haven't found the right guy." Sonny said then looked over to Will "Or  
at least haven't had the chance to ask him out yet" Will was staring right back at  
Sonny, again red faced and blushing, he really needed to get that under control. Sonny opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the bar tender calling last call.

"We need to do shots!" T said jumping up from his chair and almost falling into Will's  
lap.

"Maybe we don't" Will said trying to help T sit back down.

"Actually we should probably get going. Dress shopping tomorrow." Anna said getting up from her seat. "It was nice meeting you all"

"Come on Sonny. Were sharing a cab and your paying." Luke said slapping him on the  
back, as he got up to follow Anna.

"Yea ok. So I guess I'll see you Tuesday." Sonny said looking at Will.

"Yea I'll be there and on time." Will said watching Sonny leave. "God he has a nice  
ass." Will said louder then he had meant to.

"Thanks" Sonny called back smiling over his shoulder and winking at Will.

"Oh god I said that out loud." He groaned throwing his head in his hands.

"He's cute." Melanie said

_And I just made a fool of myself. Another point deducted there. _Will thought.

* * *

Yay! I posted another chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews. Not sure when the next update will be, hopefully soon. I'm aiming for at least once a week, if not sooner. P.S. reviews give me the confidence I need to write. :)


	4. Chapter 4

So I know I said I would try for once a week updates, but this sort of happened while I was at work. Hope you can accept this early update ;)

* * *

Will was dead, or at least that is how he felt. His head felt like it was going to explode. He couldn't understand why he was even awake right now, he needed more sleep. He needed to sleep this massive hangover away. Something was keeping him up though, as he closed his eyes and tried to roll over to sleep more, he realized what it was. Someone was knocking on his bedroom door. Well it wasn't his bedroom, it was Abby's spare room.

"William Horton!" Abby called from behind the door.

"Leave me alone!" Will called back, the loudness of his voice making him wince in pain.

"You need to get your ass out of that bed now, before I come in there."

Will didn't move, instead he pulled the covers and extra pillow over his head, hoping she would just go away. His hopes were crushed, when Abby barged in and jumped on his bed.

"What the hell Abbs?" Will yelled

"My mom is meeting us in an hour at that coffee shop in the square with Ari. You need to shower and wash the stink off you. For real, you smell like a brewery."

"How are you alive right now?" Will groaned siting up in the bed, and remembering why he never drank.

"I kept myself hydrated, you should drink water in between each drink."

"Thanks for telling me that last night." Will groaned getting out of bed. "Give me 15 minutes and I'll meet you in the kitchen. I expect pancakes since ultimately it's your fault I feel this way."

"Because I didn't tell you about the water, how is that fair?"

"That's part of the reason, the other is dragging me out"

"Hey, you should be thanking me for that."

"Really? Why would I do that?"

"Because if I didn't, then you wouldn't have been able to spend the whole night flirting with that cute guy." Abby said as she got off the bed and walked out of the room.

That's when his memories of the previous night came flooding back. He flirted and then made that announcement on Sonny's ass. Great, he got drunk and made a fool of himself in front of his daughter's tee ball coach. What was he thinking, it had felt right at the time, like Sonny was flirting back. Things like that didn't happen to Will though he was drunk and just imagined it all, he told himself.

"Horton, you better be getting your ass in the shower!" Abby yelled from the kitchen.

Will headed to the bathroom where he grabbed some aspirin, and water and then got into the shower. 20 minutes later he was in the kitchen and shocked to see Abby had actually made him pancakes.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Will said pouring himself a coffee and grabbing a stack of pancakes.

"There are a lot of reasons you love me." Abby smiled at him.

* * *

A half hour later they were entering the coffee shop Common Grounds, it was a little shop in the Horton Square. Will loved his coffee, but hadn't actually been here before he usually went to the Pub owned by this great grandmother, it was easier that way because a family member was always around to help with Ari. Sunglasses still on to help with the major headache, Will headed to the counter as Abby grabbed a table. The lights were so bright and his sun glasses weren't really helping, he kept his head down as he waited in line, he couldn't remember exactly how much he had to drink, but knew he never felt this bad before. He needed the largest coffee ever, and to sit down but the stupid person in front of him was taking forever. After what seemed like hours the man finally left. Will moved up to the counter eyes still trained on the ground and placed his order.

"I need the largest black coffee you have and an iced mocha."

"No hello first?" A familiar voice asked, Will's head snapped up so fast he groaned in pain.

"Sonny." Will said in shock "Sorry...I didn't notice you."

"Rough night?" Sonny joked as he started getting the drinks Will ordered.

"I have never been this hung over in my life." Will said finally removing his sunglasses. "Wait..what are you doing here?"

"Working." Sonny said

"You work here? I thought you owned that club last night?"

"I do. I um..own this place too" Sonny was proud of his accomplishments but still modest. He didn't want people to think he was bragging.

"Wow. You own a club, a coffee shop, and your a coach. You must be a busy man."

"Sometimes, I usually just handle the back end stuff, but my barista called out sick today and couldn't find a replacement."

"That sucks, having to work after being out so late the night before."

"I wasn't happy about it this morning but now I'm glad I came in"

"Oh yea, why's that?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be talking to you."

Will was speechless, Sonny was definitely flirting with him now and he couldn't be misinterpreting it because he wasn't drunk. Will was about to say something but of course he was interrupted

"Daddy!" Arianna yelled attacking Will's leg. "I missed you lots"

"Hey baby." Will smiled down at his daughter lifting her into his arms "I missed you more!"

"Nope, I missed you mostest!" Ari said then turned her head and noticed her coach. "Coach Sonny! Daddy coach Sonny is here!"

"Yes sweetheart I know."

"Hi Ari" Sonny smiled at her.

"Why don't you go over to the table with Abby."

"Ok, but get me my special coffee." Ari said starting over to the table.

"Of course" Will watched his daughter walk over the table with Abby and his aunt Jen, then turned back to Sonny "Can I have a hot chocolate for her in a to go coffee cup she likes to pretend she is drinking coffee like the grown ups"

"Sure coming right up." Sonny turned around and began making Ari's drink

"So do you feel as bad as I do?" Will asked making small talk.

"I don't really get hung over, the key is to drink lots of water" Sonny answered placing the hot chocolate on the counter.

"How does everyone know that but me?"

"Beginner mistake." Sonny shook his head when Will tried to pay. "On the house."

"Thanks. Your spoiling me, free drinks last night, free coffee today. I could get use to this." Will smiled at him, then realized what he said. "I mean not that I expect you.."

"It's fine, I know what you meant, but I think I could get use to it too."

Are you trying to flirt with me, Kirakis?" Will asked, hoping he was right, and not making a fool out of himself.

"Maybe. Do you want to be flirted with?"

"By you..definitely"

"Come on daddy! I have to tell you about what I did" Ari yelled across the shop.

"Story of my life. Looks like I have to go" Will said, trying to grab the three drinks.

"Here let me help you." Sonny grabbed Ari's hot chocolate and followed Will over to the table. "Here's your coffee, young lady."

"Thanks! I love coffee. Aren't you going to stay and here about my awesome sleepover" Ari asked when Sonny started to walk away.

"Ari, Sonny is at work."

"No it's fine. I could take a break, if you don't mind me joining you."

"That would be great. My mom and I actually have somewhere we need to be." Abby said getting up and grabbing her mothers hand.

"What? Where?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Ya know that thing. We can't be late." Abby said kneeling down and hugging Ari, while Will gave her the death stare. Jennifer looked between Will and Abby and then Sonny.

"Oh right. That thing. Ok. I guess were leaving."

"Thanks for having me sleepover Aunt Jennifer, I had lots of fun." Ari said running over to give her a hug.

"Yea thanks, Aunt Jen. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"Don't be silly, she was the perfect princess. Really anytime you need someone to watch her Will give me a call. I love having her over."

"Thanks." Will said excepting the kiss on his cheek from his aunt, and watching them leave.

"Ok now, I have to tell you everything!" Ari said excitedly.

"I can't wait to hear it." Sonny smiled at her. Ari began recounting her whole night, from the moment she arrived, Will didn't think she left anything out. He was really trying to listen to everything but he couldn't keep his eyes off Sonny. Sonny paid attention to Ari so intently and would stop her to ask questions, and would make her laugh with the shocked expressions he would make when Ari got really excited about something. Sonny was gorgeous, but watching him with his daughter just made him so much more so. Will had bad luck with guys in the past, they usually wouldn't make it past a first date when they found out about his daughter. He had one serious boyfriend and he barely seen him, always making excuses not to come by, if Ari was around. Dante and Ari probably only met each other twice and Will dated him for 7 months. Sonny though, he asked about Ari, he paid attention when she talked, and he spoke to her like she was a person and not a baby. It made Will feel things in his heart he never knew existed and it scared him, he just met this man and hasn't even been out with him. He needed stop thinking and pay attention, Ari and Sonny were both staring at him.

"I'm sorry what?" Will asked

"Are you ok daddy, you had that look, again" Ari said then leaned in and whispered to him "The poop look" Apparently Ari's whispering wasn't as good as she thought because Sonny was laughing. _Just great,_ Will thought.

"No, Arianna. I just have a headache" Will answered.

"I was telling you that Aunt Jennifer painted my nails!" Ari said extending her hand to show both Will and Sonny.

"Wow, princess they look amazing" Will smiled at his daughter.

"I know! Better then you do."

"Hey! I do ok"

"No daddy you don't. Sonny look at my feet." Ari said pulling her sandaled feet up and showing Sonny the nail polish all over them.

"Ari's right Will. Did you get any paint on the actual nail?"

"Yea well, lets see you try." Will pouted

"It's sweet that you tired. I at least like the color" Sonny said

"Blue is my favorite color. That's why I made Aunt Jennifer keep them, she was going to take it off and paint them again but I said NO" Ari informed matter of factly.

"Blue is my favorite color too." Sonny smiled at her

"We are like best friends!" Ari said jumping out of her seat excitedly "Do you want to be my best friend Sonny?"

"I would be honored"

"What about me? I thought I was your best friend?" Will asked

"Your my daddy, you don't count"

"Jee thanks." Will pouted

"But you are the bestest daddy ever." Ari said climbing onto Will's lap and giving him a hug, just then Will's phone started ringing, he looked at the caller ID and seen it was his mother.

"Sorry I have to take this." Will said looking over to Sonny, and placing Ari back down on the ground.

"That's ok, there's a line forming I need to get back to work. Could you maybe come see me before you leave though?" Sonny asked getting up from the table.

"Sure." Will watched Sonny walk away and then answered the phone. "Hey mom." He handed Ari a coloring book and crayons from her over night back as he spoke with his mother.

"Just wanted to make sure, we were still on for the park in an hour."

Will groaned he forget he promised a play date between Ari, Johnny, Allie and Sidney thankfully the coffee was starting to make him feel human again.

"Yes, mom. We'll meet you at the south entrance." He spoke with her for a few more minutes before he hung up the phone and headed over to the counter to say good bye.

"We gotta get going, play date at the park. But could I get another large coffee to go?" Will asked pulling out his wallet. As Sonny was about to protest the money he quickly added "And I'm paying this time."

"Fine you could pay, but only if you promise to let me pay for dinner tonight." Sonny said pouring Will's coffee.

"I'm sorry I can't"

"Oh, ok" Sonny frowned at him.

"No, I mean I would love to but I have Ari. She just spent the night at my aunts last night, I know how she gets and she won't like being away from me again so soon"

"We can do something the three of us then."

"Really are you sure?"

"I would love to spend more time getting to know you." Sonny said smiling as he watched Ari over the table coloring, she was so into it her tongue sticking out as she concentrated. "And besides Ari is my new best friend, we have some catching up to do"

"If your sure. I'd love too"

"I'm positive. Here give me your number." Sonny handed Will his phone for him to add his number.

"I'm done around 3, I'll call you then and we could set something up."

"Perfect." Will said, then headed over to the table, put Ari's stuff away, and headed for the door.

"And Will" He stopped and turned to look at Sonny "Just so you know, this is a date"

"Oh daddy! You have a date!" Ari said jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

_Yea I do._ Will thought to himself as he smiled at Sonny before he turned to leave, a little more bounce in his step

* * *

Thanks again for reading! I really appreciate all the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys are awesome! Hopefully the next update will be within the week. P.S. Im not sure why but I just realized this whole fic I have been picturing Chandler as Will. I love Guy, but Chandler is just the person I see when writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is, the date. I have to admit this update gave me some difficulty I wrote it, deleted it, wrote it again, took stuff out put it back in, and this is what I got from all that. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Will was nervous, he spent the last hour cleaning his house. Sonny had called him an hour ago and after discussing it they realized it would be easier to have Sonny come over for dinner instead of going out with Ari. She had been running around all day, and after spending the night at Jennifer's last night, he knew she was going to crash early. It was so much easier to have her fall asleep at home then out, so Sonny had suggested he stop and get pizza and bring the food there. Ari was more then excited since their pizza plans for last night didn't happen. Will looked around his living room inspecting the place and finally heaved a sigh of relief, he had gotten all Ari's toys put away, cleaned up the stain on the couch from Ari's grape juice earlier and vacuumed all the glitter up from her mermaid Barbie's hair. The house looked clean. The doorbell rang and just as he was about to answer the door he heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Arianna!" Will yelled.

"I'm sorry daddy!" She cried running into the room covered in paint. Will couldn't be mad he should have known better then to leave his daughter alone in the kitchen playing with her paint set he was just too nervous. "I didn't mean too" Ari stood in front of him crying.

"It's fine, we'll clean it up" Will said picking her up and walking towards the kitchen before he remember the door. He ran over and opened it quickly.

"Hi" Sonny smiled at him. Then turned to a crying Ari and frowned.

"Hey, come on in." Will said holding the door open, and gesturing Sonny to follow him to the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen they noticed the water colors all over the table and dripping to the floor. "Sorry we had a bit of an accident."

"I'm so sorry daddy. Are you gonna punish me?" Ari asked still crying and clinging to Will's shirt.

"No, baby. It's ok. It was an accident." Will said wiping the tears from her face and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I made a mess Sonny. Daddy was cleaning the whole house, he wanted it to look nice for you, and I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin anything." Sonny smiled at her. This seemed to help Ari calm down, she stopped crying, and wiped her running nose off on Will's shirt.

"Ari, my shirt is not a tissue." He informed as he set her down.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I had boogies"

"Why don't you go upstairs and change, and I'll get this all cleaned up."

"Ok." Ari said about to leave but then turned around and ran over to the table. "Oh no, my picture! Is it ok Daddy, did I mess it up?"

Will grabbed the picture Ari had been painting and held it out to her. "No, it was saved."

"I painted it for you Sonny" She said handing it over to him. "It's us, playing tee ball!"

"I love it. Thank you" Sonny said putting the pizza down on the clean part of the table and taking the picture from her."I also got something for you." Sonny handed Ari a bouquet of blue roses.

"Oh my gosh! They are so beautiful!" Ari yelled "I need to put them in water right now!"

"That was so sweet of you Sonny." Will said going to the cupboard to get a vase down, he filled it with water and put the flowers in. "Ok baby, now go upstairs and change, and clean up for dinner."

"Ok. Thanks for the flowers, Sonny." Ari yelled running past them.

"I'm sorry about the mess. Things can get hectic with a 5 year old. Why don't you make yourself at home. You can watch some TV, while I get this cleaned up."

"It's fine. I could actually start cleaning it up if you want to go change" Sonny said pointing to Will's shirt.

Will looked down at his shirt "Paint and snot, I must look so attractive."

"I bet you would no matter what you were wearing"

"There's that flirting again."

"I can't seem to help myself around you."

"Yea, well I don't feel attractive in this. I'll be right back, but you really don't have to clean up you could watch some TV or something, there's drinks in the fridge you could grab whatever you want."

"Thanks. I really don't mind helping though." Sonny looked around the room. "Paper towels?"

"By the sink." Will said pointing in the direction of the paper towels. "I'll be really quick." He ran upstairs, put on a new shirt checked himself out in the mirror, changed the shirt, checked himself out again and then headed to Ari's room where she was changing into her party dress.

"Ari, why are you wearing that?"

"I want to look pretty for our date." She said twirling around looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful"

"Oh! I gotta do my hair!" She yelled running out to the bathroom.

He laughed at his daughter and then headed downstairs,he stopped in the door way to the kitchen and watched as Sonny was bent over cleaning paint off the chair. He couldn't help but admire his ass, he started to wonder what it would feel like to touch, squeeze, it looked so firm and.. he was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a presence next to him, he looked down to see Ari staring up at him.

"Daddy, why are you staring at Sonny's butt?" Ari asked curiously

Sonny hadn't realized anyone was in the room, he spun around so fast the chair almost tipped over.

"I uh..." Will started, his cheeks turning red, again. Sonny was going to think he had a constant sunburn.

Sonny smiled at him then turned to Ari. "You look like a princess"

"You think?" She asked twirling around for Sonny.

"Definitely"

"I had to look nice for our date."

"I think you look perfect."

"How about we eat dinner in the living tonight. It smells like paint in here" Will said.

"Really? I'm going to go clean off my Dora table!" Ari yelled running into the living room. Once she was gone Sonny turned to Will.

"Staring at my ass, huh Horton."

"No I wasn't"

"It's fine I do remember you saying I have a great ass it's only nature you would stare."

"I can't believe I said that out loud"

"For the record I think your ass is pretty phenomenal too" Sonny said taking a step closer to Will.

"Oh yea?" Will asked putting his arms around Sonny's neck

"Yea" Sonny said staring at Will's lips

"DADDY!" Ari yelled from the living room.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Will asked leaning his forehead onto Sonny's "We better hurry, she is not fun when she is hungry. Can you grab the drinks?

"Sure thing, what are you having?"

"Water please and can you grab a box of apple juice for Ari. You can have anything you want." Will asked grabbing plates, napkins and the box of pizza.

Sonny grabbed two bottles of water and Ari's juice, then followed Will into the living room. They settled on the couch, and Will got up to put a movie on.

"I hope you don't mind a Disney movie" Will said looking through the collection.

"Princes and the frog!" Ari yelled

"Let's try something else this time. I think we watched that movie about 20 times in the last week."

"But it's my favorite! Don't you want to watch it Sonny?"

Sonny looked between Ari and Will, he didn't know what to say, take Will's side or Ari's. Thankfully Will noticed and didn't make him chose.

"Fine. We can watch it" Will grumbled and put the movie in, as he sat back down on the couch he turned to Sonny. "I know this isn't the evening you had planned. I'm sorry."

"I planned on spending the evening with you and Ari, if that means pizza and cartoons, I'm fine with that." Sonny bumped their shoulders together "Now be quiet the movie is starting"

About a half hour later Ari announced she was done eating.

"Did you want more Sonny?" Will asked

"No I'm fine thanks." Sonny said as Will got up to clear the coffee table off. "Do you want me to help?"

"No! Sonny, stay watch the movie." Ari said climbing onto the couch next to him.

"It's fine. I'll be right back" When Will came back into the living room his heart melted his daughter was curled at Sonny's side and he had his arm around her. He joined them on the couch, and smiled at Sonny when their eyes met. Half way through the movie Ari started snoring.

"Looks like she's out" Sonny said

"I should put her to bed I'll be right back" Will said getting up and grabbing Ari. As he was putting Ari's pajamas on she woke up.

"Where's sonny?" She asked

"He's downstairs. Go back to sleep."

"But I didn't get to say goodbye."

"I'll tell him sweetheart."

"Ok tell him this was the bestest date I ever had"

"I will." Will kissed her head and tucked her into bed.

"Love you daddy." Ari said around a yawn.

"I love you to princess sweet dreams" He shut the light off and went back downstairs.

"Welcome back." Sonny smiled over at him.

"Ari told me to tell you goodnight. She said this was the best date she has ever had."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Are you just saying that? I know cartoons and pizza is not really the ideal first date."

"I really mean it. I like spending time with you, the both of you."

"Did you want to shut the movie off? We could sit out back and have a glass of wine if you want."

"That sounds perfect"

They settled in on the back patio chairs and started getting to know each other more. Sonny told Will about his childhood, boarding school and the traveling he did.

"You seriously climbed K2?" Will asked shocked

"Yea it was amazing, the view was something I'll never forget."

"That's crazy. I would never be able to do something like that. I have a thing for heights."

"Oh come on. Heights aren't that bad"

"I got stuck on the top of a Ferris wheel when I was 7, and have been terrified ever since"

"A Ferris wheel, they aren't even that high"

"Anything that involves my feet not being firmly on the ground is too high."

"You are too adorable"

"I'm glad my unmanly ness is something you find adorable"

"You are definitely not unmanly" Sonny said staring at him in the eye, it was so intense Will shivered. "Are you cold? Do you want to go back in?"

"No, I'm having an amazing time I want to stay out here with you. If you do?"

"I do." Sonny said leaning back in the chair and opening his legs "Come here I can keep you warm." Will got out of his chair and climbed in with Sonny, and leaned back into his warmth. Sonny wrapped his arms around Wills middle "Is this ok?"

"Perfect" They sat there for a while, in a comfortable silence just starting up at the sky, before Will broke the silence. "After living everywhere why come back to Salem?"

"Salem is where my family is, traveling is fun but it gets lonely after a while. I came home for a visit and that was about a year ago."

"Do you plan on leaving again?"

"I don't think so, at first I did, but then I reconnected with family, friends, opened the shops. I made a life for myself here. What about you?"

"I've lived in Salem my whole, when I was in high school I dreamed about moving to a big city like Chicago or New York but then Ari came along and my family's here, and I couldn't do it without them."

"I know we haven't known each other long but I can already tell your an amazing father."

"That is the greatest compliment you could ever give me. Thank you." Will said turning around in Sonny's arms so they were facing each other. "I know this is the first date but you have to know Ari means everything to me, she is my whole life, and she loves you so if your serious about getting to know me, you have to be all in. I can't bring someone in to her life to have them leave. She's had it tough"

Sonny took Will's face in his hands and looked him right in the eye. "I understand that. I can't tell you what the future is going to bring, but I can tell I want to be a part of yours. Yours and Ari's. You do something to me Horton, I never felt like this before so quickly but I know I don't ever want to stop feeling like this." Will leaned into Sonny, and touched their lips together slowly, while the worked out a pattern. Soon Will could feel a tongue against his lower lips, it made his body come alive, he let out a low moan, and Sonny seized the opportunity thrusting his tongue into Will's mouth. Will twisted his body more, one hand in Sonny's hair the other coming down to push his legs together, so he could climb on and straddle his lap, never once breaking the kiss. Sonny pulled back from Will's mouth to capture his throat, both hands finding their way towards Will's ass and giving it a squeeze, Will thrust forward at the sensation causing their hardening cocks to brush against each other. This brought them back to their senses Will pulled away from Sonny.

"I'm sorry" Sonny quickly removed his hands from Will's ass and raised them in the arm as if he was surrendering

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I just can't do this with Ari upstairs."

"You right, we should take things slow. Can we at least sit like this for a little while longer?"

"I would love that." Will said cuddling back into Sonny, and again the comfortable silence from earlier was back and they just stated at the sky. This was definitely going down as the best first date ever in Will's book.

* * *

Again just wanted to say thanks for all the attention this story is getting :) I don't think I'm going to have any more quick updates. Hopefully I'll have something by this weekend, if not then early next week.


	6. Chapter 6

I kinda had writers block...but wanted to get something out for you all. I'm sorry if you hate it. I have a lot of ideas for this, but it's too early in their relationship for them and don't want to skip far into the future.

* * *

Will woke Sunday morning with an overwhelming feeling of happiness, it had been 8 hours since his date with Sonny. 8 hours since gentle soft lips planted a sweet kiss on his, and a promise to call tomorrow. 8 hours since everything changed, since he opened the doors to a future that could hold so much happiness. He couldn't believe the feelings he had so quickly, and couldn't believe those feelings were being returned. He was finally going to be happy. His phone buzzed on the nightstand next to him, and the second he read the message his face lit up into the hugest smile.

**Good morning. Last night was amazing can't wait to see you again-S**

It really was. When can you see me again?-W

**Barista called in sick again have to work at the coffee-house, then inventory at the club. I'm going to be busy all day. Maybe tomorrow?-S**

:( I have work tomorrow, doctor appointment for Ari, then family dinner at my moms. I guess, Tuesday after tee ball?-W

**That's so far away :( but maybe we could get dinner after practice.-S**

Sounds good, it'll be me and Ari-W

**That's perfect. Can't wait-S**

"Daddy why are you still in bed? I need breakfast!" Ari yelled jumping on his bed.

"Well good morning to you too." Will said grabbing his daughter and planting kisses on her face

"Ok daddy enough kisses I'm hungry" Ari said wiping her face off

"I have an idea. How about you get dressed and we go out for breakfast?" Will asked

"Ok!" Ari jumped off the bed and ran to her room, Will hurried and got dressed.

A half hour later they pulled into the parking lot of the Town Square. Will was excited to see Sonny but also nervous. He didn't know if Sonny would like the surprise. There first date was last night, and they agree to dinner on Tuesday maybe this was a little too early. Will pushed his nervousness aside, even though he had a bad track record with dating, Sonny was different. He had to believe what Sonny said last night, he was serious about trying . They may not have defined what they were to each other yet, but Sonny did say he was serious about this that he wanted a future with him. It seemed only a matter of time before they would be official. As they entered the coffee-house, he didn't spot Sonny at the bar, instead a young-looking girl was manning the counter. They got in line and Will looked around still he didn't see Sonny anywhere. As they made their way up in line Ari turned to Will.

"Daddy, this is where Sonny works. Is he here?" Ari asked excitedly

"I don't know baby." Will said confused he thought Sonny was working but maybe he meant later in the day. When they got up to the counter Ari asked the barista whose name tagged read Lauren.

"Is Sonny working?"

"He is, but he stepped outside about 5 minutes ago with a friend."

"What friend? He's my best friend."

"Ari, Sonny is allowed to have other friends" Will informed

"He should be back soon." Lauren informed

"Thanks" Will said and placed their order getting himself a coffee and a croissant, and Ari her special coffee and a bagel with butter. Once they had their food they grabbed a table.

"Will?" A familiar voice said standing next to Will, he looked up and was shocked to see who was standing next to his table. "I thought that was you."

"Dante, what are you doing here?" Will asked

"Getting coffee. " Dante laughed showing his coffee cup. "Can I sit?"

"Umm... I..." Will stuttered he never expected to see Dante, and wasn't sure how to handle the situation. This was a man Will thought he was in love with at one time, a man who broke his heart. Dante didn't wait for Will to finish his thought, grabbing a chair from another table and squeezing in next to Will.

"Hi Arianna. You have gotten so big" Dante said smiling at her.

"Hi" Ari answered not looking up at him. He never really paid much attention to her when he and Will were dating so she didn't really know him.

"How are you Will?" Dante asked

"I'm doing good."

"Well you look great." Dante said, making Will uncomfortable with the way his eyes were roaming over his body.

"Thanks."

"I know this might be a little awkward with the way things ended, but we were friends once we got along great, maybe we could try that again for now." Dante asked

Might be awkward? Will had never felt so awkward in his life, he didn't want to be rude and make Dante leave, but he didn't want him sitting there either. He didn't want to be friends with Dante, in fact he would be happy if he never seen the man again in his life. He didn't know how to express this though so he just nodded.

* * *

Sonny smiled to himself as he put his phone away. He couldn't believe how fast he was falling, but he was and not only for Will but for Arianna as well. He loved kids but never really pictured himself with any, let alone dating a single father. He couldn't help it though there was something about them, it just felt right. He tried to get back to work but all he could think about was the feeling of Will, sitting on top of him, his soft lips, the rhythm of his tongue as it danced with his.

"Earth to Sonny." He was pulled out of his daydream by Luke who was standing at the counter.

"Oh hey."

"Where were you?"

"What?"

"Just now you looked like you were a million miles away."

"I was a few hours in the past." Sonny said smiling.

"I don't follow." Luke said looking at him confused

"I had the most amazing date last night."

"Yeah?"Luke said smiling and patting Sonny on the shoulder "It's about time you're getting some"

"No, its more than that."

"Wow, you sound like you got to bad. Want to tell me about him."

"Lauren." Sonny called his employee over. "It's slow right now, I'm going to take 15 minutes."

"Sure thing" Lauren said walking behind the counter.

Sonny and Luke left the coffee shop and headed over to the park, and Sonny relayed all the details of his date last night.

"Will seemed cool, the other night, and I'm glad you had a good time, but he has a kid. Sonny are you sure you want to date a father. He can't really do the casual thing." Luke asked

"Ari is amazing. I know she and Will are a packaged deal, and I'm more fine with that."

"I know your good with kids, but dating someone with a kid is different. You would be able to have a lot of alone time."

"I'll take whatever time I can get with him, and if Ari is there I'm fine with that. I have never felt this way about anyone before. It's scary how fast it's happening and people might think I'm crazy, it was only one date. I just can't help it."

"If you know what you're getting into then I'm happy for you. Screw what people think about it. If your happy that's all that matters."

"I am. I can't wait to see him again."

"Maybe love at first sight is real."

"I don't know if it's love right now, but I think it definitely could be."

Sonny and Luke continued to talk for a few minutes, before Sonny had to head about to work.

* * *

Dante was telling Will something about someone, that did something, at some place. He was trying to hold a conversation with him, but Will wasn't really paying attention. He kept looking up at the door waiting for Sonny to come back.

"Sonny!" Ari yelled jumping out her seat, and running over to him, he bent down and picked her up.

"Well hello, Ari this is a surprise." He said walking back over to the table, where Will and Dante sat. He smiled at Will, and then his face turned to confusion as he noticed Dante, who was sitting a little to close to Will for his liking.

"I was worried you found a new best friend!" Ari said

"Never." Sonny put her back down in her chair, and then turned to Will. "Hey, you didn't tell me you were coming here."

"I thought we would surprise you. Tuesday just seemed too far away."

"It really is. I'm glad your here."

"Who's this?" Dante asked looking at Will.

"Dante this is Sonny. He's..." Will didn't know what to call him, he wanted to say boyfriend and let Dante know that he wasn't at all interested in staring over, but he wasn't sure if that was something Sonny would want to be called just yet.

"My best friend!" Ari answered for Will.

"Right. He's Ari's best friend, and tee ball coach." Will said, he looked at Sonny and noticed the hurt look in his eyes at his answer.

"Well, hi Sonny. I'm Dante. Will and I use..."

"To be friends" Will cut in.

"Past tense?" Sonny asked.

"For now anyway. I'm hoping to change that." Dante laughed, and looked at his watch. "I have to get going, but I meant what I said Will, maybe we could get together soon. I would love to catch up." Dante got up from the table, and leaned down and kissed Will on his cheek. "And I also meant what I said you really do look great."

Sonny took the seat Dante had vacated and looked to Will. "What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Will, I..."Sonny said then looked to Ari. "I think we should talk about that, but not in front of her." Sonny said under his breath so she wouldn't hear.

"It really was nothing" Will said back, but could tell Sonny wasn't going to let this go. He pulled the coloring book and crayons, he always carried around, out of his messenger bag. "Ari honey. How about you color me a picture. Sonny and I are going to go sit over at that table right there and talk."

"Ok, but I don't want to color you a picture. I'll make one for Sonny." Will nodded at his daughter as he and Sonny got up and walked over to the other table.

"Listen, Will. I meant what I said last night, about being serious in this but if you're dating other guys. I need to know."

"What?! No. I'm not."

"Ok, so what was that?"

"I just ran into him today, I haven't seen him in months."

"But he was more than a friend?"

"He was."

"He seems like he wants to be again"

"I don't care what he wants. I don't want to be with him." Will said grabbing Sonny's hand. "I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry." Sonny smiled at him squeezing his hand. "It's just, like I said last night, I haven't felt this way before and I don't want to lose it."

"I feel the same way."

"Sonny, I'm sorry to interrupt but there's a phone call asking to speak with a manager." Lauren said standing beside him

"Ok, give me a minute." Sonny said still holding Will's hand and staring into his eyes.

"I should let you go."

"Unfortunately." Sonny answered still not letting go of Will's hand. He turned and looked to Ari and then back at Will. "Do you think she is occupied enough with that coloring book, that I could kiss you?"

"I don't care" Will said leaning across the table, it didn't take Sonny long to lean in as well. Their lips meeting in a sweet tender kiss.

"Oh my goodness!" Ari yelled. They pulled apart and Will's face lite up in a blush.

"I guess she wasn't." Sonny laughed and gave him one more kiss before getting up. "I don't know how long this call is going to be."

"That's fine. We have to get going anyway. I'll see you Tuesday." Will said as they walked back over to Ari.

"I can't wait." Sonny said and kissed him again. "I'll call you later"

"I'll be waiting." Will said finally letting go of Sonny's hand and they both looked down at Ari who was staring at them, mouth wide open. "I think she is in shock."

"Daddy, you kissed Sonny. More than once."

"I did."

"Sonny you kissed my daddy."

"I did."

"Oh my goodness." Ari whispered.

"Sonny, the caller is getting upset." Lauren called over to him

"Ok, I really have to go now."

"Wait!" Ari called and handed Sonny her picture, as Will packed up the rest of her stuff.

"Thanks, Ari its beautiful. I'm going to put it right next to the painting you made me in my office."

"Your welcome." Ari said still staring at them both wide-eyed. Once Sonny was gone Ari turned back to her dad. "Daddy, you kissed Sonny."

"I know baby. Come on let's get going well talk about it in the car." Will said as he picked his daughter up and headed out.

Once they got to the car, Will strapped Ari in her seat and then got into the other side of the back.

"What are you doing back here?" Ari asked

"We need to talk about Sonny."

"Daddy you kissed him, and he kissed you."

"I know, and I bet you're confused about it all. Is it something you think you can be ok with?"

"If you kissed Sonny again?"

"Yes that and if Sonny came around more?"

"Yes! Sonny is my best friend, and now he is your boyfriend! This is so awesome! I can't wait to tell everyone" Ari said

"I don't think we should tell anyone just yet. It can be a secret between the three of us." Will said, even though they just talked about only dating each other they didn't say they were boyfriends and Will did not want Sonny to get scared away. Because with Ari, by the end of the day the whole town would probably know.

"Ok, we can be like the three musketeers!" Ari said.

* * *

Later that night after Ari was in bed, Will sat in his room on the phone with Sonny.

"Was she upset about the kissing thing? Maybe we shouldn't have done it in front of her." Sonny said

"She was fine, she actually said it was awesome." Will laughed.

"That's good. I was a little nervous about what she would think."

"I was too. She doesn't really know me to date. Dante wasn't exactly a fan of kids, so they never really seen each other, but she was excited."

"I guess it helps that I'm her best friend."

"That definitely helps."

"Would you think I was crazy, if I told you I missed you."

"I so, then I would be crazy too."

* * *

Thanks again for reading. I love all the reviews you all leave and the messages I've got. Hopefully I can update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took some time to get out, life got in the way. I was sick, blah, then celebrated with one of my best friends because him and his finance can now get married in our home state( yea pa!), then visited my boyfriends family for Memorial Day. Most of this was written on the car ride their and back, and while I was hungover. I reread most of it but any spelling errors, I blame on auto correct on my iPhone.

* * *

Monday was going to be a busy day for Will, there was school and work, then Ari's doctor's appointment, and dinner at his moms. The day was definitely going to be hectic and to make matters worse, Will woke up late. He didn't get to bed until the early hours of the morning, having spent most of the night on the phone with Sonny.

* * *

_"If so then I would be crazy too." Will answered to Sonny._

_"I can't believe how fast these feelings for you are hitting me. I don't know what your doing to me but, I have never felt this way about someone so quickly before." Sonny admitted_

_"Your doing the same to me, but I'm not complaining." Will answered back with a smile on his face._

_"Definitely not complaining."_

_They talked about so much, sports, college, childhoods, Sonny's traveling. Sonny even told Will his coming out story, they really got to know each other on another level. Will was hesitant to __tell Sonny about his coming out, it was a really bad time in his life, and he didn't feel it was something that should be said over the phone, and Sonny didn't push. Sonny understood that it's not __always such a smooth process for people and assured Will he could tell him when he was ready. Finally after spending four hours on the phone talking, they decided it would be smart to get some_  
_sleep._

_"Sweet dreams, Will" Sonny said_

_"Goodnight Sonny. I lo...I look forward to talking to you soon."_

* * *

_I look forward to talking to you soon_? Will groaned to himself. He couldn't believe he almost said those three words to Sonny, but more importantly he couldn't believe how natural it had felt.

Will was rushing to get ready, get Ari dressed and fed and then out the door. Thankfully he was able to get Ari to school and himself to work on time. Unfortunately he didn't have enough time to make coffee at home and he refused to drink what his office considered coffee. About 20 minutes into his work day, the front office secretary showed up at his desk with a coffee cup and a post it note.

"This was left for you"

"Thanks" will said grabbing the cup and reading the note.

_thought you might need this after last night. Have a great day. Call me later. Sonny_

Will couldn't contain his smile and couldn't wait till later he needed to thank Sonny now.

Thanks for the coffee. You are amazing.-W

**So coffee is all it takes for you to call me amazing. I'll keep that in mind.-S**

You have no idea. Woke up late was in a rush and didn't have time to make my own, and this office doesn't know what coffee is. They try to pass black sludge off.-W

**Eww. Gross. I'm sorry, I feel like it's my fault you were running late. We were up pretty late last night.-S**

It was worth it.-W

I'm getting a look from my editor, better get back to work.-W

**Don't work too hard. I look forward to talking to you soon ;)-S**

Really? Will thought with a laugh.

* * *

Around his lunch he received a phone call from Ari's school, they weren't specific just said something happened and he needed to come in. Thankfully he finished his article while working from home last week and was pretty much done with his next assignment and it wasn't due or another two days, so his boss let him take the rest of his day off. When he arrived at the principals office. Ari was sitting with the secretary crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" Will asked bending down in front of her.

"I..." Ari started but was unable to finish between sobs.

"Mr. Horton, I think you should step into my office. Carol can look after Arianna for a few more minutes." Principal Thompson said.

Will was hesitant to leave his daughter when she was clearly upset but wanted to know what was going on, so he followed Principal Thompson.

"What happened?" Will asked as soon as the door closed, not even waiting for the principal to be seated.

"Arianna was in a fight with another student."

"What? Someone attacked my daughter?" Will asked jumping out of his seat.

"Actually Arianna, attacked the other student." Principal Thompson clarified.

"No, that's not right. Arianna would never do anything like that." Will informed shaking his head, pacing back and forth.

"She did, she pushed the other student right out her chair."

"Why would she do that? There had to have been a reason."

"Her class was making an art project for Mother's Day. I'm aware of your lifestyle choices Mr. Horton. I think maybe this upset Arianna."

"My lifestyle choices?" Will asked finally stopping his pacing and looking at the principal

"I think it would be best for Arianna to go home for the rest of the day."

"Are you going to speak with the other child to find out what happened?"

"The other child said she did nothing and Arianna has not mentioned anything."

"She is too upset to even talk. I don't see how it is right to punish her, when she is clearly upset. Someone upset my daughter!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Horton but without any proof of wrong doing by the other child nothing can be done. Everyone saw Arianna push the girl. Like I said I am aware of your choices, maybe this could have something to do with your daughter acting out."

"Acting out? My daughter has never done anything like this, all her teachers love her."

"A holiday devoted to mothers could be tough for a child in her situation."

"My life style choices, her situation? Are you really trying to say this has something to do with the fact that I'm gay."

"Mr. Horton, I'm not an expert in the field but I think I could understand why a child might have difficulty when their parent decides to be gay."

"Decides?" Will is now so angry he is actually yelling. "I...I cant believe there are people like you still in the world. My daughter is fine, her life is not any less than other children with straight parents! I'm done here. I'm taking my daughter home, and then I will be filing a formal complaint with the school board." Will said turning around and storming out of the office. Someone clearly upset his daughter and she was being punished. He understood she shouldn't have pushed another student but Ari was not like that, something had to happen to cause this and no one seemed too concerned with finding out what. Apparently it was expected of her because he was gay. He was not going to accept that, he couldn't be the reason his daughter was so unhappy and crying right now.

"Sweetheart come on, were going to go." Will said picking up Ari and carrying her out to the parking lot.

"Am I in trouble daddy?" Ari asked, sniffling into Will's shirt.

"I don't know baby. You need to tell me what happened." Will answered rubbing her back.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ari said while burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"How about we go to the pub, get some lunch and we can talk then."

"I guess so."

Twenty minutes later they were at the pub, both eating cheeseburger and fries. Ari stilled hadn't mentioned anything about what happened and Will decided it was time to ease her into talking about it.

"What did you do at school this morning?"

"We did some math, I can add 2+2! Do you know what it is?" Ari asked getting excited.

"Hmmm..that's a hard one. Is it 3?"

"No silly! It's four!" Ari announced

"Wow, your really smart."

"I know" Ari said proudly

"What did you do after math?"

"We had art."

"What were you making?"

"A card for Grammy Sami" All excitement was now gone.

"Wow that sounds fun."

"Yea but..." Ari said looking down at her food.

"But what sweetheart"

"McKenzie said it was stupid, she said we were suppose to make the cards of our mommies. But I don't have a mommy."

"Mother's Day cards are for any type of mother, grandmothers definitely count."

"Yea but McKenzie said my mommy doesn't love me."

"That's not true Arianna. Your mommy loves you very much. She is just sick, she wasn't able to get better, she didn't want to be sick around you." Will said trying his hardest to keep the tears from his eyes.

"But if she loved me why didn't she get better. She could try harder!" Ari yelled running over into Wills lap. "And McKenzie said mean things about you! I pushed her because she shouldn't say those things, you are the bestest daddy!"

"It's ok baby. Some kids parents don't teach them the right things. It's not McKenzie fault she thinks that way. I know she upset you but violence is never the option." Will said his voice wavering, the principal was right, he was part of the reason Ari got upset. He knew being a single gay father was going to be tough, but never wanted it to affect his daughter.

"But daddy..."

"No buts. You never hit, or push someone else." Will warned Ari.

"Do you really think my mommy loves me?"

"I know she does." He said running his hands through her hair. His heart was breaking, no child should have to wonder if their parents love them. He wondered if maybe it was partly his fault, if he could feel for Gabi what he should have felt maybe she wouldn't have left.

* * *

Later that evening they had dinner at Sami and EJ's. Will was still blaming himself for what happened early. He couldn't get over the fact that he was the reason Ari was so upset. If he could have given Gabi, the love she deserved his daughter wouldn't be motherless. She wouldn't face discrimination from people for having a gay dad. He can't help but remember a conversation he had with Gabi while she was pregnant. She told him about a guy she has a crush on before she came to Salem, when she finally worked up the courage to tell him she liked him, he told her he was gay. Then Will tells her he's gay. She felt like there was something wrong with her, like she kept turning guys gay. Will politely told her she was ridiculous and he believed he made he realize she couldn't actually turn someone gay. Maybe she didn't though, maybe she felt like she could never be happy, would never be able to find a guy to love, who could actually love her back. When Nick came along, and showed interest in her, she took it, she over looked what he did in the past. Then when he started to become controlling and introducing her to alcohol and drugs she went along with it because she couldn't risk being alone again. Maybe she felt like she had to do everything and anything to keep a guy. His mother must have noticed something was wrong because when they were done with dinner she took him into the family room.

"What's wrong?" Sami asked looking at him in concern.

"I just have some stuff on my mind. I'm fine mom."

"William Horton, don't you lie to me. You are not fine, you barely touched your food, and have spoken about 10 words in the last two hours. Tell me what's bothering you."

"Ari got in a fight at school today."

"What?"

"She's fine now. She was really upset tough and it's my fault."

"Your fault?"

"I make her life harder mom. If I were straight she would have it so much easier."

"How would that make her life easier?"

"Because then maybe Gabi would have stayed. She would have a real family."

"Gabi leaving had nothing to do with you. She left because she is a crack whore who would rather be with a murderer then raise her own daughter."

"MOM!"

"It's true. You know how I feel about Gabi, and now you're blaming yourself for her leaving. You are doing everything you can to provide for Ari. She is a happy, and healthy young lady. She may get upset from time to time and act out. It's normal every child does it, weather they have both parents, one parent, straight or gay, it's still going to happen."

"I understand that, but she is going to face discrimination over having a gay father, when it's not something she can control. I don't want my daughter to have to go through that."

"Will, there are a lot of ignorant people in the world. Sure Ari may experience some of that ignorance because your gay, but she could also experience it because she's a women, because she some Hispanic in her. Unfortunately there are so many things that can cause discrimination." Will just stared at his mother he knew what she was saying was true, but he couldn't get rid of the guilt he was feeling. "How about you let Ari sleep here tonight. You could have a nice quiet night at home, sometimes parents need a break."

"It's a school night."

"I could take her in the morning, it's only across the street from Sydney's school. Plus I have a few new outfits I bought for her she can wear one of them tomorrow."

"Thanks for the offer mom, but I don't think..."

"Ari, how would you like to sleep over tonight?" Sami called to Ari as she left Will and walked into the room where the kids were playing.

"Mom!" Will yelled following her.

"Yes! That is awesome!" Ari said jumping up and down in her seat on the couch.

"Do you want to tell her no?" Sami whispered leaning into Will's side.

* * *

So that night Will was left alone with his thoughts. He still couldn't stop blaming himself for Ari being upset. He knew what his mother said was true but for some reason he couldn't make it change the way he was feeling. Ari was upset because she didn't have a mother and since he was gay she never would, so ultimately it was his fault. He knew he didn't choose to be gay and couldn't change it but wished there was something that could make it easier. If only he tried harder with Gabi. If he was able to convince her to change, to stay. He knew it was her and Nick's choice to leave but maybe he could have done more. He was siting at home drinking by himself, not something he would normally do but he needed to escape for a while. He was getting a good buzz going on when his doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone, no one ever just showed up. He was confused when he opened the door to find Abby there.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked leaving the door open as he walked back over to his seat on the couch.

"Your mom called. She didn't explain what was going on but said you could use a friend."

"What I could actually use is another beer." Will said shaking his empty bottle back and forth. "Let's go out."

"I don't think you need anymore beer Will. What's wrong? Talk to me." Abby asked sitting on the couch next to him.

"I don't want to talk right now. I just want to get away for a little. Please Abby." Will begged.

"I don't know Will."

"Please Abby. Let's go out. We had so much fun last time. I barely ever just get to let go. I need this."

"You could escape tonight, but whatever is bothering you will be there tomorrow."

"So let's deal with it tomorrow and just pretend it doesn't exist tonight."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well I don't think it's a good idea that you stay then." Will said getting up and walking to the door.

"I don't think you should be alone though. I'm going to go against my better judgment here and take you out, but tomorrow you need to tell me what's bothering you."

"I will. I promise."

"Ok were do you want to go? TBD?"

"No!" Will yelled. "I don't want to risk running into Sonny tonight."

"Why? I thought you really liked him."

"I do Abby. So much, and I don't want to risk scaring him away."

"I don't think that would happen."

"Please Abby just somewhere else."

"Fine. We can go to JP's then."

"Yes! Sounds good."

* * *

They've been a JP for a while now and Will's phone has rung twice, 2 missed calls from Sonny and a text.

Is everything alright? Haven't heard from you tonight. Call me or text me when you can.-S

He felt bad for ignoring him but couldn't even try to talk to him now. He didn't want to load all his problems on Sonny so early in their relationship, if it even was one. They still hadn't said what they were, they've known each other for less then a week. Will didn't want to risk scaring sonny off before anything even started. He just didn't want to think about anything right now, he just wanted to get drunk and dance. So that's what he was doing, he had a drink in hand and was swaying on the dance floor. Abby had left him to go to the bathroom only minutes ago but of course like any bar there was a line out the door for the women's room, so he knew she was going to be gone a while. Suddenly he felt two hands on his hips and a strong tall body pushed up against him from behind. He didn't mind tough he kept dancing without even looking to see who it was. He just kept dancing until the song ended and then moved to walk away and fill his drink, when he felt the hands pull him back. He turned around to find Dante behind him smiling.

"Two days in a row, it must be fate." Dante said leaning into speak in Will's ear.

"I would say more like a small town." Will said back and turned to walk to the bar, but Dante followed him.

"Let me buy you a drink."

"No."

"Come on Will, for old times sake."

"Fine but not because I liked the old times, but because I feel you owe me one for all the shit I put up with."

"Come on it wasn't all bad." Dante said giving him a cocky smile, Will just shook his head and ordered his drink. One drink turned into two, and then two turned into four. Abby had come over at some point, and begged Will to come home with her. She had work in the morning and couldn't stay out late, but Will declined. He was having a good time, it was still early, and he was forgetting what had him so upset in the first place. She tried telling him it was a bad idea being with Dante but Will assured her nothing would happen, they were just talking. He promised he would get a cab, and make sure it took him to his house alone.

"Do you remember that weekend we spent at the Green Mountain Lodge?" Dante asked laughing

"The one where I got drunk off wine colors, and jumped in the pool naked at 4 o'clock in the afternoon?" Will asked

"Yes! I still can't believe you did that!"

"The water looked refreshing and I didn't want to go back to the room for my swim trunks."

"That was a great weekend."

"We were banned to our room."

"At least they didn't kick us out entirely and if I remember correctly we had an amazing time that night." Dante winked at him.

"I don't think we should be talking about." Will said turning away from Dante and towards the bar.

"Come one Will. You know it's true, every time was amazing." Dante said grabbing his hand.

"Dante.." Will started

"So this is why you have ignored me?" Came a familiar voice behind Will, he turned to see Sonny standing there. He looked pissed, and Will could understand why.

"Sonny, I...this...he..." Will stumbled on his words trying to explain the situation.

"Don't" Sonny said, and turned to walk away, Will chased after him and finally caught up outside in the parking lot, he grabbed Sonny's arm and spun him around.

"Wait, please. I could explain." Will begged

"Explain to me why my boyfriend has ignored me all night and I find him at bar with his ex, who was all over you by the way."

"Boyfriend?" Will asked

"Well, yea I mean...that's not the point right now."

"I want that Sonny. I want that so bad. I want to be your boyfriend." Will said.

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"This, it was nothing. I just...I needed a break, and I came here with Abby. Dante just showed up and I don't know why I was hanging out with him. Nothing was going to happen, I hate him Sonny. I was just so upset today."

"Upset about what?" Sonny asked finally moving closer to him and grabbing his hand. "If you were upset why didn't you come to me? Why seek comfort from an ex?"

"It wasn't comfort Sonny. He was getting me drunk, making me forget. I just wanted to forget." Will whispered tears falling from his cheeks.

"Forget what?" Sonny asked pulling him into a hug. "Baby what's wrong?"

"I...I'm a horrible father." Will sobbed into Sonny's shoulder.

* * *

Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, follows, and private messages. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is kinda short, and probably horrible. I'm on antibiotics and lots of pain meds, and have been in and out of the hospital this last week so haven't had much time to write this. Hopefully you enjoy it. **

* * *

For the second morning in less then a week Will woke up with a massive hangover. Unfortunately this time it wasn't his screaming cousin that caused him to be pulled from his slumber but instead his blaring alarm clock. The alarm clock letting him know he had to be to work soon. He groaned as he got out of bed and headed for the shower to scrub last night away. While in the shower bits of the evening came back to him, he remember he didn't have Ari so thankfully he didn't have to rush getting her ready for school. As he started to wash his hair he remembered why his daughter hadn't spent the night at home, his stupid insecurities. He struggled with insecurities his whole life and yesterday they had come back full force. He now realized he was being stupid, yea his daughter was going to have a hard life, but what kid didn't. Unfortunately kids get picked on all the time, whether their parents were straight, gay, married or divorced. His sexuality, choices or decisions he made couldn't control the way other children behaved, all he could do was remind Ari everyday of the reasons she was special and that she was loved. She may become upset sometimes not having her mother around, but Will had no control in that, even if he wasn't gay he couldn't force Gabi to stay. His being gay had nothing to do with her leaving, her own selfishness did. Will could not put himself down, and blame himself when he did the right thing. He stepped up and has given his daughter everything. He has sacrificed so much of his life to make sure Ari was happy, healthy, and cared for. He gave up his big city dreams for her to have a stable environment, to have a parent around and not be raised by nannies and babysitters. Ari was loved and when it came down to it that's all that mattered. Will shook his head at himself as he stepped out the shower, sometimes he could be a real idiot. Standing at the sink staring at his refection in the mirror, he finally remember the rest of the night and the most idiotic thing he did.

* * *

Sonny laid in bed staring at the ceiling above his head, while an internal battle ragged on in his head, did he call Will or not. He had his phone in his hand and had pulled up the number probably a hundred times but kept stopping himself right before he hit the call button. Finally he put his phone down and got out of bed, he needed to distract himself, he would deal with this later when they could talk face to face.

* * *

_"I...I'm a horrible father." Will sobbed into Sonny's shoulder._

_"I don't understand...why would you think...?" Sonny began but was interrupted when Will quickly pulled away from his shoulder, and vomited all over his shoes._

_"Oh, god. I'm...fuck...I fuck everything up. Shit!" Will said sitting down on the curb in the parking lot. Sonny sat down next to him and began to rub his back as Will continued to vomit and mumble things in between about him being horrible, and always causing problems._

_"Will.. please tell me what's wrong?" Sonny asked once Will finally finished emptying his stomach._

_"I puked on you." Will said when he turned towards Sonny and noticed his shoes._

_"It's fine. Really." Sonny said trying to help Will stand back up. "Let's get you home, and we can talk about what's gotten you so upset."_

_"No..just leave Sonny. Leave me here...everyone seems to leave eventually.."Will said stumbling to stand again_

_"I'm not just going to leave you here. Come on. Let me take you home" Sonny pleaded wrapping Will's arms around his shoulder and leading him to the car. Once he had Will strapped inside he ran over to the driver side of the car, and started the engine. As he navigated the roads he watched Will out of the corner of his eye. He sat quietly staring out the window. Sonny couldn't understand what was going on and didn't know if he should try to find out or let the man be, but he didn't have to contemplate for too long, because Will began to speak._

_"I'm an asshole." Will informed_

_"Why would you say that?"_

_"I ruined my daughters life."_

_"What happened?" Sonny asked grabbing Will's hand as he pulled up to a red light and turned to look at Will. Will didn't turn away from the window still staring out the passenger side._

_"I slept with a woman Sonny." Will said pulling his hand away_

_"I'm hoping you mean Ari's mother and not someone tonight." Sonny said confused._

_"Eww..of course Ari's mother. I would never sleep with a woman again." Will said making a disgusted face_

_"Good, because I wouldn't be ok with that." Sonny tried to joke and lighten the mood but when Will didn't respond he continued "How does that make you a horrible father?" Sonny asked turning back to the road as the light turned green._

_"I knew I was gay when I slept with her. I couldn't admit it though, I was too much of a coward to admit to anyone."_

_"Coming out is not easy, Will. Just because you were scared for your life, and the way people saw you to change doesn't make you a coward."_

_"Sleeping with Gabi, knowing I could never love her the way she loved me makes me an asshole."_

_"It doesn't. You were confused Will. A lot of gay men sleep with women, it doesn't make them all assholes. You were a confused teenager."_

_"It doesn't matter, if I was confused, a coward, or an asshole. My actions ruined Arianna's life."_

_"We are going around in circles here Will. I don't understand how you sleeping with Gabi ruined Ari's life. In fact the only thing I know is you sleeping with a woman gave Ari a life."_

_"A life where she is going to be picked on and put down because her dad is gay. She doesn't have a mother and never will because of me."_

_"I don't know the story behind Ari's mom but I don't think her not being in the picture is strictly because your gay. The sexuality of a parent does not justify the other parent not being in that child's life."_

_"If I could have loved Gabi back, maybe she would have stayed."_

_"Then you would have both been living a lie." Sonny said as he pulled into the driveway of Will's house and turned the car off._

_"This is a mistake Sonny. You deserve more then someone like me. I'm nothing." Will said as he got out of the car and stumbled towards the door._

_"You are not nothing Will. You are everything, I don't know what happened today or why you are feeling this way, but it isn't a mistake." Sonny said following Will into the house._

_"Just go home, Sonny." Will said heading upstairs. Thankfully Sonny didn't listen and followed him because when Will reached about the third step he almost fell backwards but Sonny caught him._

_"I said to go home Sonny." Will said not acknowledging the help he desperately needed._

_"I'm not leaving you alone to break your neck. At least let me help you to bed." Once they reached Will's room he spun around to say something to Sonny, but the action must have been too quick because the next thing he knew he was rushing to the bathroom, hand over mouth. When he finally finished vomiting again, he leaned back resting against the wall and noticed a hand come into view holding a cup of water._

_"Drink this." Sonny said sitting down on the side of the tub next to Will, he took the drink and swallowed it all in one gulp. "Do you think your done being sick?" Sonny asked, and Will just nodded. Sonny helped him to his feet and back to his bed where he tucked him in. "Get some sleep Will." Sonny whispered and kissed him on the forehead before turning and leaving._

* * *

As Will stood at his kitchen counter making a cup of coffee, remembering all of last night the only thing he could think was that he finally let his insecurities win. He ruined everything with Sonny.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. I really was not expecting anything from this...kinda thought I would have stopped after only the first chapter. Anyways hopefully I can write more soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I finally updated. Sorry it took so long **

* * *

Somehow Will was able to make it out of his house and to work on time without dying. He felt like shit, not only from his hangover but from his dumb actions the night before. Why did he let some asshole get to him. He definitely was not going to let Principal Thompson get away with it, he was going to bring the way that man handled the situation up to the school board the first chance he got. He shouldn't have to to face bigotry from his daughters school, they should be teaching acceptance not being run by someone filled with ignorance. Asshole. he mumbled out loud, and just shook his head at his fellow co workers who looked to see who he was talking about. He couldn't let Principal Thompson effect anything else in his life, he didn't need everyone thinking he was some weirdo who now talked to himself. He turned his focus back onto himself, because as much as he wanted too he couldn't blame the jerk for everything, he had to take responsibility for the way he handled the situation. The principal made Will doubt himself as a father, and it got under his skin, but he chose to drink, he chose to do what he did with Dante. He wasn't even sure what happened with Dante last night, he hated that man, maybe even more then the principal, so why would he flirt with him? Why did he chose to get drunk and hang out with a lying asshat when he had Sonny. Sonny the amazing man who considered Will to be his boyfriend, well at least he did. Will wasn't so sure about that now. Sure Sonny took him home last night and helped him to bed, and Will faintly remember a goodnight kiss, or was it a goodbye kiss? Could all of his insecurities have scared Sonny away. Of course the cause of all this stress and freaking out was none other then those insecurities. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that Sonny liked him, flaws and all? He decided he was going to try to trust Sonny wouldn't run the first chance he got, he was going to do something to show Sonny he cared, and finally have the boyfriend he desperately wanted. Will had a lot to do, write a letter to the school board, work on fixing his relationship and possibly actually doing some work. Thankfully being a single father helped with multi tasking, so he should be able to get this all day before tee ball practice was over that night and he would have to face Sonny.

* * *

Sonny struggled all day not to call or text Will. He figured he needed his space and thankfully today was a tee ball day so he would get a chance to see and talk to Will later, plus they had a date planned tonight. At least Sonny hoped the date was still happening, he knew Will was going through something, but not really sure what it was. Will was pretty drunk last night, and all he really knew was for some reason he thought he was a horrible father, and that Sonny wouldn't want to be with him. He knew he hadn't known Will that long even though it felt like forever, he could already tell he was an amazing father. Whenever Sonny seen the father and daughter together, he could tell Will loved that little girl and would do anything for her. In fact in all the times he seen Will he was only without his daughter twice. Hopefully Will was able to work whatever was bothering him out and he would allow Sonny in. He was still pretty hurt that Will chose to ignore him when he was feeling bad, and instead chose alcohol and an ex. And then when Sonny was there and trying to help he was being told to leave, that they were a mistake. Sonny couldn't help but wonder if maybe he jumped too quickly they had only known each other for a week and he was already thinking of the blonde as his boyfriend. He didn't know what Will was thinking or what was going to happen but what he did know was he wasn't going to give up without trying. Around lunch time he needed something to distract him, so he called Luke up and invited him out.

* * *

"So you left the bar pretty quickly last night." Luke commented with a smirk on his face.

"Yea well what your thinking happened didn't" Sonny said

"Why not?"

"Will was acting weird, that guy he was with at the bar, that was his ex."

"No shit, didn't you say you were trying but couldn't get in touch with him?" Luke asked and continued when Sonny nodded "So he ignored you to get drunk with an ex."

"He said it wasn't like that. He was already drunk when he ran into Dante. He was really upset about something."

"So why would he ignore you if he was upset, wouldn't he want to talk to someone?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"I know what your thinking, but I believe Will just wanted to be alone and then he bumped into Dante. I don't think he purposely ignored me for him."

"I just want you to be sure, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, and I don't think Will would intentionally hurt me. I think he has a lot of things bothering him though, he's afraid to let people in, he said something last night about people always leaving, and that I deserve more then him."

"That sounds like he was pushing you away, how did the end night?"

"He was too drunk for the things he was saying to actually make sense or mean anything, he was just kept going around in circles. I think it had something to do with Ari's mother. I don't know the story there but it seems like she just left, and Will blames himself for that."

"I think you two should sit down and talk about these things before you get serious. Dating someone with a kid comes with complications and you need to know what they are."

"I have practice today, so I should see him when he picks Ari up. The three of us are suppose to be having dinner but I'm not sure if that's happening. I don't really know where things stand right now."

"How are you going to have a serious conversation with his daughter around?"

"Well make it work."

* * *

Later that afternoon they were just getting done with practice and parents were starting to arrive. As more and more parents came and practice drew closer to ending Sonny couldn't help himself from being distracted. Instead of really coaching the kids now he found himself constantly staring over to the gathering parents looking for Will. He decided to end practice five minutes early because he couldn't keep his mind clear, it was buzzing with things he wanted to say to Will, and questions he wanted to ask. Only about three kids remained and Ari was one of them.

"Where is my daddy? He promised he wouldn't be late again." Ari asked walking over to Sonny.

"He isn't late, we just ended a little early. He'll be here." Sonny said his voice filled with nervousness, maybe Will was going to show up at the last minute, grab Ari and go. Maybe he didn't want to talk to Sonny at all.

"Grammi!" Ari yelled running over to a blonde haired women who looked a little to young to be a grandma.

"Hey princess." The lady said bending down and scooping Ari into her arms.

"I want you to meet coach Sonny! He is my best friend!" Ari said excited and they walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Ari's grandmother Sami." She introduced arm out.

"Oh..uh..hi." Sonny said shaking her hand. "Where is Will?"

"He said he had something he needed to take care of. It's all right that I take her right. I mean I'm not a stranger kidnapping her or anything." Sami said

"Yea no, it's fine. I was just hoping to talk to Will."

"Is everything ok, did something happen with Ari?" Sami asked.

"No..I just.. Will and I are friends it was about something else."

"Daddy and Sonny kissed" Ari informed "Daddy asked me to keep it a secret though so you cant tell anyone."

"Is that so?" Sami asked looking at Sonny.

"I-"Sonny began not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry Grammi, Sonny is a nice man." Ari said "Am I coming to sleep at your house again?"

"I don't know sweetheart. Your daddy just asked that I pick you up and bring you to my house for dinner." Sami said turning her gaze from Sonny to Ari.

"Let's go then, because I am so hungry I could eat everything!" Ari yelled

"Bye Ari. It was nice meeting you Sami" Sonny said quickly walking away from them he did not want to face questioning from Sami she seemed scary, plus he was feeling pretty bad. Why would Will not come to pick up Ari was he avoiding him. He walked over the equipment noticing the other kids had left already and started packing up. After he had everything packed away in the shed off the field he headed over to his car.

"I thought we could use some time alone to talk." A familiar voice behind him called, Sonny turned around to see Will, alone in the parking lot.

"Will." Sonny said startled

"I know we planned to have dinner the three of us, but I figured it might be better if it was just the two of us." Will said walking towards Sonny.

"I was scared that you were avoiding me." Sonny whispered when Will was close enough to hear.

"I just thought it would be better to have my mom pick Ari up so she didn't make a fuss about going with her again." Will said

* * *

They agreed to go to Will's house to talk, wanting privacy and it was close. They settled in his backyard, Sonny in the chair they shared last time they were both here. When Will felt like everything in his life was finally working out. He hoped he could get that feeling back.

"I'm sorry about last night." Will started looking down at his hands he had folded in his lap. "I let something someone said get to me, and I'm not trying to make excuses how I acted was my doing. It just sent me to a place where I haven't been in a while and I didn't know how to come back from that, so I tried escape everything completely."

"You don't have to apologize for how you felt Will. I just wished you trusted me enough to come to me." Sonny said causing Will to look up into his eyes.

"I didn't want you to see me like that. I didn't want to risk scaring you away."

"I don't think that's possible." Sonny said scooting to the edge of his chair to be closed to Will.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I come with baggage Sonny, and a lot of it."

"You don't have to tell me anything you aren't comfortable with Will. We all have pasts."

"I want you to know what your getting into. I care about you a lot, too much to just bring you into my life without knowing how messed up I am." Sonny reached over to grab Will's hand letting him know he was listening, but didn't want to say anything, he wanted Will to speak when he was ready. "My life has always been unconventional. My parents had me when they were sixteen, and didn't really know how to raise a child. Most of my childhood, I felt more like a prize between them then a kid, like whoever had me had the upper hand. As a consequence I never really felt like I belonged, I guess that's where my insecurities really come from. Most of my life I felt like I wasn't good enough being me, they only loved me to get back at each other."

"Will, you have to know that's not true." Sonny said rubbing his thumb in slow circles along Will's palm.

"I do now, but sometimes I forget. It wasn't only my parent though. When I was sixteen, my first girlfriend Mia went behind my back and was dating Chad. Another time where I wasn't good enough." Will said looking back down to his hands that were now being held by Sonny's "Then Gabi came along and she was so beautiful and sweet, and she liked me, I felt like maybe finally I was good enough. We were together for 2 years, before she broke up with me. I couldn't give her what she wanted, again I wasn't good enough. I knew deep down that wasn't the case, I would never been able to make her happy and it wasn't because I wasn't enough for her. It was because she would never be what I wanted. I couldn't admit it though, I felt like if I told my family I was gay it was another thing to add to the list of what was wrong with me. Reasons why I would never be what my family wanted me to be."

"Will-" Sonny began his voice filled with sadness, he hurt for Will's teenage self.

"Just let me finish." Will asked looking back up into Sonny's eyes, and Sonny nodded for him to continue "Things got bad after Gabi dumped me, I started drinking a lot, experiment with some drugs. One night I got so wasted I made out with a guy at a party. It was the first kiss where I actually felt something, my body screaming at me that I was gay, I was meant to kiss men not women. When my mind finally caught up with me I pushed the guy away and ran to Gabi. That was the night we conceived Ari. The next day we knew it was a mistake, we acted like nothing happened for the next few weeks when we would see each other. Then one day she told me she was pregnant. I was going to be a father. I couldn't believe what she was saying, talking about being together, getting married. That day was the first time I admitted out loud that I was gay. I blurted it out in the middle of her talking about getting a house. Gabi was amazing though, we talked for hours about my struggles, accepting who I was, and about the baby. We decided an abortion would be the best thing. While we were at the clinic though they made her get an ultra sound. I saw an image of my child, and it hit me. This was my fresh start, this was my chance to be good enough, I owed it to my child. I turned my life around, came out to my family, it was tough at first but we got through it. Ari came into my life and everything was finally perfect." Will said holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Can I...if you don't want to tell me you don't have to, but what happened to Gabi?"

"I got over my insecurities but Gabi's had just started. She asked me one night if there was something wrong with her, why she kept turning men gay. At first I laughed but then she explained how another guy she liked before me was gay. I told her she couldn't turn anyone gay, we were both gay before she liked us. I guess she still felt like something was wrong with her, so when a guy finally showed interest she jumped at it. The guy happened to be my cousin Nick, who had just gotten out of jail for murder. We all thought he changed, but he didn't. Gabi started neglecting Ari to spend time with Nick, I would come home to find her passed out from alcohol or drugs while Ari was screaming in her crib. Eventually I told Gabi she couldn't see Ari again until she turned her life around. Then one day I got court papers giving me full custody, I haven't seen or heard from Gabi since shortly after Ari turned 1."

"I'm so sorry you had it hard baby." Sonny said getting onto Will's chair and holding him.

"I guess every once in a while things happen and I get insecure again." Will said leaning back into Sonny's embrace. "Mother's day is coming up, and some brat in Ari's class upset her telling her, that her mother doesn't love her. It really upset her, and I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. If I was straight, my daughter wouldn't have to wonder weather or not her parents love her."

"Even if you were straight Will that would guarantee Gabi would still be around. It is not your fault, she chose to leave." Sonny said leaning up and forcing Will to look at him. "I meant what I said on our first date. You are an amazing father Will, Ari will never have to wonder if you love her."

"I hope so." Will said wiping away the few tears that managed to escape. "So.. have I scared you away?"

"Not even close" Sonny said pulling Will into him until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for all the well wishes. Thankfully I am a lot better, and didn't have to get surgery YAY!. Hopefully I stay this way hospitals suck. **

**Anyway thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and follows this, it honestly means a lot to me. :) I'm going to try to update quicker then last time, maybe within the week.**

**p.s. if anyone has any ideas of something they want in this story PM me.**

**p.p.s. If the next update goes the way Im thinking it is going to, it will most likely be moved to M rating.**


	10. Chapter 10

Will woke up to his cell phone ringing, he looked around and noticed he was still in Sonny's arms in his backyard, which was now being lit by stars. He reached into his pocket and answered his phone, as Sonny stirred awake. Will didn't want to leave Sonny's arms so he put up his index finger indicating one minute and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Will, honey I didn't know what your plans are, but I put Ari to bed, it was getting late." Sami said

"Oh god! I'm sorry mom. I lost track of time, do you want me to come get her, is she ok?" Will asked worrying about his daughter. Sonny must have sensed the tension because he began to run his hands up and down Will's arms soothingly.

"Don't worry about it she's fine. I love having her and there is no reason to wake her up. I'll take her to school in the morning." Sami assured him

"Thanks mom. Can you have her call me in the morning, I miss her." Will admitted he hadn't seen his daughter in over 24 hours.

"I will." Sami said and then quickly changed the subject. "I met your boyfriend today."

"My..oh god. Ari doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut." Will said, Sonny laughed behind him, realizing they had to be talking about him.

"I'm a little upset that Ari had to tell me and not you."

"It's new, but can we not talk about this now please."

"Fine, but I want the details. He is one fine-looking man."

"Goodnight mother." Will said hanging up the phone.

"I guess we fell asleep." Sonny said leaning in and kissing Will's shoulder through his shirt.

"Guess so." Will said turning around and smiling at Sonny before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Sonny's. Sonny's hand came up and found his cheek gently stroking it as the kiss deepened. Soon tongues were roaming each others mouths, exploring. The taste of Sonny consumed him and Will was moaning into the kiss, his hands finding their way into Sonny's hair. The angle was awkward and after a few more kisses Sonny pulled up.

"Your neck has to be killing you at that angle." Sonny smiled at him

"I didn't even notice." Will leaned back in for another kiss.

"It's getting late." Sonny said whispered against Will's mouth.

Will pulled away and stood up stretching his hand out for Sonny to take, which he did with no hesitation.

"Ari is sleeping at my mom's house." Will said as he led Sonny into the house. "I was thinking maybe we can have a sleepover of our own."

"That sounds amazing." Sonny said following Will up the steps and into his bedroom.

* * *

Will's back was against the bedroom door, Sonny holding his hands by the wrist above his head, attacking his mouth in a fierce kiss, sending shivers down Will's body, causing his hardening cock to twitch. Sonny pushed his body into Will's both feeling the other's erection, forcing a moan from Sonny's lips. Sonny slowly pulled away, releasing Will's arms and grabbing the bottom of his shirt, looking into Will's eyes, making sure everything was ok. Will gave a small smile as he raised his arms in the air allowing Sonny to remove his t-shirt. Sonny eyes roamed over Will's toned chest and he left out a gasp as his fingers ran over the smooth muscles. "You are so gorgeous, baby." Sonny said attaching his lips to Will's neck, as his hands roamed up and down and his body.

Will's hands found their way to Sonny's hair and he began to pull once Sonny starting thrusting against him again. Will's head rolled back and a moan escaped his lips as Sonny bit down harder on his neck. He slowly lifted his legs wrapping them around Sonny's waist whispering in his ear. "Bed now." Sonny placed his hands under Will's ass grabbing it as he carried him over to the bed and slowly lowered him onto it. He started down at Will and knew in that moment that he was the luckiest guy in the world. He removed his shirt and climbed onto of Will, his lips finding that wonderful mouth once more. They laid there for for what seemed like forever sharing kisses and occasionally thrusting into each other. Will could not longer handle the ache in his erection and he knew he needed more.

"Pants off...please." Will moaned thrusting his hips up to meet Sonny's.

"Fuck, yes." Sonny groaned into Will's mouth as he pulled away and quickly disposed of his pants before helping Will with his, leaving them both in their briefs. Sonny slowly slide back in between Will's legs now, and Will moaned arching his back when he left Sonny's erection more distinctly against his. It felt so much better without the layer of denim between them. Sonny slowly thrust against Will while claiming his mouth. Everything started out slow and intimate at first, soft gasps, sweet kisses, slow thrusts, but soon they begin craving more of that friction. The thrusts become frantic, the kisses more dirty, the moans louder. "So sexy." Sonny mumbled into Will's neck as his teeth attach to the spot he claimed earlier. They had the perfect rhythm going matching thrust for thrust and Will knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. The friction he so desperately craved in his dreams was finally happening and it was so much better than he could ever imagine.

"S-so..close." Will panted thrusting up into Sonny.

"Come for me baby." Sonny said back in a voice that Will thought sounded more like a growl and that did it for him, he threw his head back, spilling into his underwear, and calling out Sonny's name.

Sonny thrust twice more, but the sound of Will's voice, rough from sex is ultimately what sent him over the edge as well, collapsing onto Will. They lay like there for a few minutes, Sonny on top of Will while they both tried to get their breathing back under control. "Don't fall asleep on me." Will laughed into Sonny's hair. Sonny pulled away smiling down at him, then leaned in kissed him sweetly on the lips and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"That was amazing." Sonny said staring over at Will, who slowly opened his eyes and brought his head down to rest of Sonny's chest.

"Definitely." Will said drawing circles on Sonny's skin and laughing when his stomach let out a growl. "Maybe we should clean up and have a midnight snack before bed?" Will asked as he sat up and looked back at Sonny.

Sonny leaned up and kissed Will once more. "Then more cuddling with my amazing boyfriend."

Will couldn't help the blush that painted his face at the word boyfriend. "Cuddling sounds perfect." Will replied as he got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself off. He gave Sonny a pair of clean boxers as he headed to the kitchen to make something quick for them. The quicker they ate the closer they were to cuddling.

* * *

**It's kinda short, sorry. Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, follows, and messages! I honestly love you all :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**M/M in this chapter.**

* * *

Will and Sonny cuddled up on the couch in the living room, eating frozen pizza and watching some trashy reality TV show, Real Housewives of somewhere. Will swore the show should really be called Real Gold diggers of wherever the hell they lived. After an hour of making fun of the trashy women, they found themselves back in Will's bed This time Will on top thrusting into Sonny shirtless, only in their boxers. It was less frantic than earlier, staring into each others eyes, lingering kisses, moaning against each other's lips. And when Sonny reached his orgasm throwing his head back body arching up and mouth opening to release the cutest whimper, Will knew he was a goner. It may have only been a short time, but Will knew he was falling in love with Sonny Kiriakis. After cleaning themselves up and Will giving Sonny another clean pair of boxers to wear, next time they will have to take them off Will thought to himself, they lie in bed Sonny cuddling into Will's side as they talked more. Will learned that Sonny dated a total of 4 guys before Will, which was understandable he had been out longer than Will. Plus if Will counted Mia and Gabi he dated three people so only one less than Sonny. They continued to talk before Will realized maybe the one important thing couples should talk about needed to be discussed, they were making their way into a sexual relationship so Sonny should know.

"I.." Will began but stopped trying to find a way to say what he wanted and hoping Sonny wouldn't mind.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sonny asked turning around, placing his elbow on Will's chest and resting his head there looking into Will's eyes.

"I just think we should maybe take things slow."

"Are-. Will do you regret what happened earlier?" Sonny asked concern clearly showing in his eyes. "I am so sorry."

"No. Hey no no." Will said running his hand along Sonny's cheek. "Earlier was amazing and I'm fine with what happened, and I'll be fine with other things too. Just I..I'm not ready for sex/sex yet."

"Like anal?" Sonny asked.

"Yes." Will said blushing and turning to look away. "It's just. I.. I only ever had sex with Gabi."

"You mean, you never been with a guy? Top or bottom?" Sonny asked.

"No. I've done things with guys, just not penetration." Will said looking away slightly embarrassed.

"Wow. Ok, there's nothing wrong with that. We can wait for however long until your ready, baby." Sonny said turning his face back towards him and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I just want to be with you, sex isn't important."

"You are amazing." Will said leaning in and kissing him again. "Don't think we can't do other things though." Will whispered against his ear.

"Mmm" Sonny smiled into Will's neck as he slowly kissed there. Will let out a yawn and Sonny laughed "Maybe we should go to sleep now. We have plenty of time for those other things later. I plan on sticking around for a while."

* * *

Ari was being a nightmare, which is something Sami never thought she would think about her granddaughter, but she was refusing to listen to anything Sami said. Something had to be wrong, Ari never acted like this, and Sami needed to find out what it was.

"Please sweetheart, you need to get dressed." Sami said as Ari ignored her sitting on her bed, in the mansion guest room still in her Dora nightgown. "Arianna Grace you need to get dressed so we can get you fed before school."

"I don't want to go!" Ari pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why don't you want to go?" Sami asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"I want my daddy!" Ari yelled at her.

"Ok, ok. Let's call him." Sami said getting up and grabbing her cell phone off the dresser where she put it earlier. She dialed Will's number but it went straight to voicemail.

"Did he pick up yet?" Ari asked impatiently.

"His phone is off. He must still be sleeping, we can try again after breakfast." Sami said.

"I knew it!" Ari said throwing herself down on the bed face into the pillow as she slowly started to cry.

"Ari, what's wrong? What did you know?" Sami asked sitting on the bed again and rubbing her back, she was getting worried now.

"Daddy doesn't love me no more." Ari cried into the pillow.

"What? Why would you think that? Your daddy loves you very much." Sami said soothingly still rubbing Ari's back.

Ari lifted her head from the pillow and turned around so it was in Sami's lap. "He was mad cause I got in trouble at school. He left me here and never came back!"

Sami gently ran her fingers through Ari's hair and she explained what was going on. "Your daddy was busy and asked me to watch you sweetheart. You've stayed at my house before, it's the same as then. Your daddy is going to get you today after school."

"I just want my daddy. What if he leaves like mommy?" Ari whispered into Sami's lap.

"Your daddy is never leaving you. How about you get dressed and we head over there before school, I guess you could be a little late."

* * *

Will slowly opened his eyes and snuggled back into the warmth behind him, a huge smile spreading across his face as last night came back to him. Sonny was here, Sonny was his boyfriend, and Sonny's arm was wrapping around his waist pulling him back flush against his bare chest. He felt a very prominent bulge against his ass and couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. "Mmm, morning baby." Sonny said into Will's neck as he kissed the mark he left last night.

"Morning. I have a hickey there don't I?" Will asked turning over to face Sonny.

"Maybe." Sonny smiled at him.

"I am suppose to be a respectable father I can't have hickeys." Will laughed.

"I like it, people will know your taken. Especially Dante." Sonny informed.

"I guess it's ok then. I want people to know I'm yours." Sonny leaned into a kiss but Will put his hand up to his mouth. "Morning breath."

"I don't care." Sonny said pulling his hand away and kissing him. "What time do you have to be to work?"

"I'm not going into the office today. I have a meeting with Ari's school around noon, and then heading over to Salem High to interview this soccer player, the kid is amazing."

"Perfect, we can spend some more cuddle time before you have to get ready." Sonny said leaning back into the kiss, his erection rubbing against Will's thigh.

"Cuddling, is that all you want to do?" Will smiled into the kiss.

"Actually if your up for it, I would love to suck you baby." Sonny whisper against his lips

"I- yes. God yes." Will said

"Are you sure? It's not going to fast?" Sonny asked staring directly into Will's eyes.

"I'm sure Sonny." Will answered back

Sonny kissed him one last time before moving his lips down Will's body. He kissed along his neck, running his tongue along his collar-bone, nipping a little bit. His hand rubbing Will's erection through his briefs, as his tongue flicks across Will's nipple causing it to instantly get hard. Will's a moaning mess, his back arching off the bed, thrusting his hips into Sonny's touch, craving more. "Please" He begs.

"Patience" Sonny whispers as his tongue moves across Will's chest claiming his other nipple. Finally Sonny is moving lower and Will can't help the whimpers leaving his mouth. Sonny's tongue pushes into his navel as his hand continues to gently stroke Will through his briefs. "So sexy" Sonny mumbles into his hip bone as he makes his way lower. He runs his tongue along the cotton outline of Will's erection, as his hand slowly pulls the briefs lower, the tip of his erection finally free, and Sonny licks along it, his tongue running along the slit licking up the pre cum. "Taste so good." Sonny moans.

"More please." Will begs lifting his ass off the bed so Sonny can lower his briefs the rest of the way. Sonny's mouth follows as he slowly slips off Will's boxers, kissing his ankles and making his way back up from the bottom. He runs his tongue along Will's thigh, sucking slowly as Will again begs for more. Sonny smiles into his thigh, knowing Will is moaning for him, craving him, and it's driving him wild, he wants to make this last as long as possible, so he lifts his ass in the air to stop his hips from thrusting against the bed and ending this before it even really begun. Finally he takes Will's erection in his hand, amazed at how big it is, slowly lowering his mouth, his hand around the base jerking as he bobs his head up and down taking more and more each time. He pulls off and runs his tongue along the vain on the underside as his hand continues to move. " so good." Will moans above him his hands finding their way into Sonny's hair massaging as his boyfriend takes him into his mouth once more. He works his head up and down faster, his arm on Will's hips holding him down to stop his boyfriend's thrusting, to keep himself from choking as he removes his hand and takes Will all the way in. His cock hitting the back of his throat and he can't help but moan around it, causing Will's hands to pull at his hair. Will looks down at his boyfriend's ass in the air, his eyes closed and mouth open wide as he takes him all the way in. It is the hottest thing Will has even seen and he can't help but have this end quickly. "So close baby." He moans but Sonny continues to take him deeper. "I'm gonna-" Will warns pulling on Sonny's hair. He pulls off of Will and travels up his body as he takes him in his hand, pushing his briefs down with his free hand, and slowly starts to jerk Will the rest of the way. Will notices Sonny's long thick cock and snakes his hand around it, jerking him at the same rhythm.

"God Will." Sonny moans his lips finding Will's and thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Will moans at the intrusion knowing that taste on Sonny's tongue is him and sucks it further into his mouth. His hips start jerking with the rhythm of Sonny's hand and soon he's spilling on his chest, and in Sonny's fist. Sonny continues to jerk him through the orgasm, and once Will comes back from bliss he finishes Sonny off. Will's name falling from his lips as his climax hits.

"Oh my god." Will breathes out as he leans in to kiss Sonny.

"That was perfect." Sonny says smiling back into the kiss.

"Yeah perfect's the word." Will lays his head on Sonny's chest and cuddles into him, his eyes drifting closed. Just as he is drifting off to sleep, he hears his bedroom door open. He quickly pulls the covers up and over them, as he feels his bed dip and then notices two big blue eyes staring at him.

"Sonny, why are you in my daddy's bed?" Ari asked

"I-uh.." Sonny stuttered not sure how to respond.

"You had a sleepover without me!" Ari yells looking back and forth between them, as Sami makes her way to the bedroom.

"Will, I-" Sami begins but stops when she noticed the two men in bed, both with their eyes open wide like deer in headlights. She notices the clothes thrown around the room, and lets out a little laugh when she realizes Ari is trying to sneak her way under the covers with them. "Ari, how about we go downstairs and have breakfast while your daddy and Sonny get dressed for the day."

"Ok." Ari says as she jumps off the bed and walks to the door towards Sami, as she reaches it she slowly turns around and whispers "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl." Will smiles at his daughter, wondering why she seems scared to tell him that, but once the words leave his lips her face lights up and it melts his heart, he really does love her, more than life itself.

As soon as Sami closes the door and he hears their footsteps on the stairs, he turns and buries his face into Sonny's shoulder. "I can't believe my daughter almost caught me getting a blow job." He groans.

"I guess we will have to learn to lock the door all the time." Sonny laughs as he gets out of bed and makes his way to Will's master bathroom. They take turns showering quickly and Will's gives Sonny an extra toothbrush he had from the multi-pack he bought. When their finished brushing Will smiles as he watches Sonny put the toothbrush in the holder right next to his. Sonny notices the smile and leans over to kiss Will.

* * *

When they finally make their way downstairs after their bathroom make out session, they find Ari sitting at the kitchen counter, an untouched bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Hey princess, why aren't you eating?" Will asks as he places a kiss to his daughters head.

"Are you mad at me daddy?" Ari's big blue eyes staring into Will's.

"Why would I be mad at you sweetheart?" Will asks taking a seat next to her.

"You left me at Grammi's." Tears began to form in her eyes, slowly running down her cheek. "I got in trouble at school, and then you left me."

"No baby. I'm not mad at you. You just had a sleepover." Will said getting out of his seat and wrapping his arms around his daughter. "I love you so much Ari, I would never leave you."

"I dreamed last night that you left me like mommy and then I lived here all alone and.. and I didn't like it daddy." Ari sobbed.

Will got down onto his knees to face his daughter looking directly into her eyes. "You are never going to be alone Arianna. I love you so much baby, I promise I won't leave you." Ari looked at him and nodded wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you too daddy." Ari said pulling Will into a hug

"See princess. I told you everything would be ok. How about you eat your breakfast now, so I can take you to school." Sami said from across the counter

"I don't want to leave my daddy."

Will pulled away and look at his daughter. "How about you eat your cereal and then I'll take you to school."

"Ok." Ari said turning to her untouched breakfast.

Just then Will remembered they weren't alone and turned back toward Sonny who was still in the doorway smiling sadly at them.

"I'm sorry Will." Sonny whispered so only he could hear.

"For what?" Will asked looking at him.

"It's kind of my fault Ari is upset. I spent the night here last night and kept you from her. I don't ever want to take you away from your daughter."

"No, Sonny. None of this was your fault. It was because of my stupid issues."

"Sonny! Are you gonna have cereal with me?" Ari yelled over to him.

Sonny smiled at her and walked over sitting next to her at the counter. "I would love to."

"They are so cute together." Sami said putting her arm around her son. "He seems like a great guy."

"He really is." Will couldn't help the huge smile that graced his lips as he watched his daughter and boyfriend together. The two most important people in his life. wait what? Will thought and realized it was true, even in the short time they knew each other Sonny has become so important to him. He was falling and fast.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! If you did let me know :) Again I want to thank everyone who continues to show their support by reviewing and messaging me. **


End file.
